Esa extraña forma de amar
by Paulikun
Summary: No YAOI Un nuevo año y una nueva vida comienza para el jugador de tres puntos Hisashi Mitsui. las puertas de amor tocan a su corazón a traves de una linda chica. pero como siempre la vida no es tan fácil menos en el amor
1. Mi querido Rebelde

**Capitulo 1 Mi querido Rebelde**

Su llegada había pasado un tanto desapercibida en esa preparatoria tan grande, y el hecho que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en ese extraño país en compañía de su padre le hacia vivir más tranquilamente.

Isabella Kamize caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos en dirección a su salón, estaba en segundo año en el salón 7 y a pesar que su presencia llamaba la atención, aún no eran muchos los que se atrevían hablarle.

Claro, era un tanto distinta a sus compañeros, un tanto alta para ser mujer, media un 1.75 cm. de rasgos típicamente italianos como su madre, su piel era calida como el mediterráneo, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más puras, con algunas pecas en su nariz y con un coqueto lunar con forma de luna en su mejilla izquierda, acompañaba la armonía de su rostro, era delgada a pesar que tenía un apetito bastante voraz.

Casi todo el mundo en la preparatoria llegaba el típico bolso reglamentario con sus cuadernos, ella traía un morral de cuero que le había regalado su madre antes de morir que venía de la misma tierra que ella.

Lo llevaba cruzado en su hombro y acompañaba a sus manos al caminar, estaba un tanto nerviosa es que desde hace cerca de tres semanas que estaba asistiendo a clases y el profesor de ciencias le había avisado que debía asistir a una reunión con los alumnos de tercero que estaban encargados de los talleres de química, lo que le parecía extraño es que la reunió se llevaría acabo en el gimnasio de la preparatoria y supuso por lo comentado por sus compañeros de salón que a sea misma ahora aún debían estar practicando los alumnos del equipo de basketball.

Sonrió pensando que si alguna de sus compañeros que estaban en el club del jugador estrella Rukawa, supieran que ella asistiría a una reunión especial se morirán de la envidia.

Entro a clases y se lamentó por perder ese tiempo, prefería estar en casa compartiendo esos pequeños momentos que tenía con su padre, aunque sabía que él estaría orgulloso de que ella pudiera participar en ese laboratorio.

Al finalizar su hora tomo su bolso y camino al gimnasio, aún gran parte de los salones estaban en clases y al acercarse el sonido del balón que golpeaba con el piso dominaba el ambiente.

Poco o por no decir casi nada, sabía del equipo de Shohoku, es que a pesar del empeño de su padre porque aprendiera del deporte que tanto le fascinaba, ella tenía otros intereses y por sus venas corría la pasión por el fútbol algo que también le recordaba a su madre.

A pesar de eso manejaba algunas cosas, es que la fama del equipo de basketball era cada día mayor especialmente después del resultado del año pasado en donde habían logrado el cuarto lugar de las nacionales y al parecer en la preparatoria no había ninguna cosa más importante que eso, había escuchado que este año no contaban con el famoso capitán Akagi que había partido a la universidad ni tampoco a Kogure que también había logrado el sueño de entrar a una carrera profesional.

Mientras caminaba recordaba que sus compañeras hablaban del súper jugador estrella Kaede Rukawa, que había asistido incluso a un campamento de verano de la selección japonesa, que era también muy importante un pelirrojo llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi y el capitán Ryota Miyagi.

Isabella había llegado al gimnasio cuando se encontró con cerca de 7 jóvenes más, que la miraron sorprendidos, nuevamente su presencia llamaba la atención incluso notó que uno de ellos se sonrojaba, bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada, ese efecto que causaba en las personas le daba pena y aunque su padre le había dicho que sucedía porque ella era distinta, aun no lo comprendía.

Aún no sacaba la vista del piso cuando sintió que una voz de una mujer le hablaba directamente

Ayako: hola eres Isaberra?

Que los japoneses no pudieran pronunciar su nombre, ya prácticamente no le importaba, sólo bastaba que su padre la llamara correctamente.

Isa: si, yo soy Isabella Kamize Ferraro

Ayako la miro sorprendida era un chica bastante distinta, muy hermosa y sobre todo con un magnetismo especial

A: eres nueva no?

Isa: si llegue este año

A: ahhh yo soy la jefa del laboratorio, mi nombre es Ayako y también soy la manager del equipo Shohoku

Isa: por eso nos juntamos acá

A: eres extranjera?

Isa: nací en Italia pero he vivido los últimos 7 años acá y tengo doble nacionalidad, mi madre era de allá.

A: por eso eres tan linda – Ayako le sonrió- causando la sorpresa de Isabella que no estaba muy acostumbrada a conversar con muchas personas y menos que la trataran tan amablemente.

A: bueno me pueden esperar ya estoy por terminar y nos vamos al taller por mientras vean la practica.

Isa: claro

Isabella puso su vista en la cancha estaban jugando un partido de practica y comenzó a buscar al jugador que tanto admiraba sus compañeras, pero aún no recorría ni la mitad de la cancha, cuando un joven de cabello negro como el de ella, pero un tanto torna azul, de ojos azules oscuros encestaba una tiro de tres puntos.

El joven estiro la mano en señal de triunfo y fue felicitado por un chico pelirrojo que le dijo- bien Mitsuito estas jugando mejor que nunca-. Ahora sin que nadie la estuviera mirando un nuevo tinte le cubrió sus mejillas y no pudo dejar de mirarlo, era tan hermoso y perfecto ese joven, su color de piel la cautivo era muy similar a la suya y esos ojos azules eras un tanto occidentales, aunque mantenían ese encanto japonés, encontró sumamente sexy una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su barbilla y esa mirada llena de prestancia y un poco de soberbia que lo hacían aún mas interesante a la vista de ella.

Aún observándolo de manera embobada escuchó el comentario de sus compañeros

Al1: y como que Hisashi Mitsui sigue jugando no salía de tercero el año pasado.

Al2: efectivamente salía, tiempo pasado repitió a ultima hora

Al1: que mal

Al2: yo creo que para él ha sido lo mejor, lo único que quería era una nueva oportunidad para jugar basketball

AL1: Que cambio no?

Al2: porque lo dices

Al1: de ser el jugador más valioso de la secundaria a transformarse en un pandillero de lo peor con tan mama reputación que todos temían acercársele y ahora este nuevamente como deportista de elite no es irónico?

Al2: no lo creo…..todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

Al1: si tu lo dices

Ambos chicos se rieron mientras Isabella repetía en su mente – se llama Hisashi Mitsui- repitió en voz alta que lindo nombre, y eso hizo que se sorprendiera porque se estaba portando casi igual como el resto de sus compañeras.

Apretó su mano izquierda en el pecho nunca había pensado sentir así tan fuerte por alguien y menos con sólo verlo una vez. Lo siguió con la mirada y observó que ahora estaba encargado de marcar a un jugador un tanto más alto que él casi igual que el pelirrojo de pelo negro y ojos azules claros, tenía una piel blanca casi como su padre y mientras los miraba como ambos jugaban y por los gritos de tres chicas que estaban en el segundo piso, dedujo que se trataba de Rukawa, lo siguió un momento con la vista y mientras pensaba que era muy bien parecido y de ahí venía su fama considero que Hisashi era mucho más interesante.

No se dio cuenta que ambos cada vez de acercaban más a su lado, claro estaban sumamente concentrados y no habían notado su presencia, y en un momento cuando Rukawa trato de pasarlo, Hisashi lo bloqueó de manera fuerte casi cayendo en una falta y lo lanzó por lo menos un metro y medio de la cancha cayendo aparatosamente a los pies de la chica.

Ella de forma cordial como le habían enseñado en su casa, se agacho y le dijo al joven que estaba en el suelo.

Isa: se encuentra bien superior- he hizo el intento de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Rukawa sin ni siquiera mirarla le dijo

KR: no necesito ayuda

La chica se levantó sin esbozar una respuesta y mientras Mitsui se acercaba fijándose en la hermosa chica que había tratado de ayudar a Rukawa, sin poder evitarlo se puso nervioso porque nunca antes en su vida había visto una persona así, tan mágica y tan hermosa, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera le estiro la mano a Rukawa para que se levantará, sólo se quedo estático mirando a ese verdadero ángel.

Pero esa magia fue destruida cuando Rukawa le habló

KR: esa fue falta sub capitán

Hisashi tardo unos segundos en reaccionar porque casi sentía volar mariposas alrededor de él y eso hizo que Rukawa un tanto intrigado por ver a Mitsui tan estático, giró su cabeza observando por primera vez a la que suponía era una de sus fans, pero que se había atrevido a hablarle y pensó realmente que estaba viendo visiones, porque era casi un ángel el que le sostenía de manera cautivante la mirada del superior.

Ambos jugadores salieron de esa atmósfera cuando Ayako les dijo- cansados los señores-

Isabella bajó la vista avergonzada mientras los dos jugadores se daban vuelta sin dejar de enviar una última mirada a esa maravillosa chica.

A pesar de los intentos de Hisashi no pudo concentrarse y trataba sin ser visto y no siendo tan obvio, volver a mirarla otra vez, quizás al final de la práctica le hablaría, o haría algo para llamarle su atención.

La práctica terminó y Ayako pidió permiso al entrenador para irse al laboratorio, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los ocho jóvenes que le esperaban, se sorprendió al notar que siempre estaba rodeada de hombres, porque en el laboratorio de química sólo había 7 chicos y por primera vez había una mujer.

Isabella se encontraba un tanto escondida entre sus compañeros, aún estaba agitada y sin saber que hacer con eso que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho.

Ayako casi al llegar les dijo a sus compañeros de laboratorio que marcharan y llamando a esa chica que estaba escondida inició la marcha.

A: Isaberra, donde te encuentras, parece que eres un poco tímida no?- y rió-

Sus compañeros la dejaron al descubierto dejando a la chica a la vista, estaba evidentemente sonrojada y casi con una voz inaudible dijo.

I: acá estoy- su sonrojó fue tan evidente que le causo una nueva risa a Ayako, y casi al salir le dijo a sus compañeros del equipo de basketball.- hasta luego chicos nos vemos mañana ok y les guiñó el ojo-

Todos los demás le esbozaron una frase –adiós- pero dos jóvenes estaban más interesados en lo que comenzaba a conversar con Isabella

A: así que tu madre era Italiana por eso eres tan distinta, sabías que dicen que en Italia se encuentran las mujeres más lindas

Isa: no, no lo sabía- Isabella se sonrojó más con ese comentario-

A: además de ser la capital de la moda

I: eso si lo sabía

A: ahora sólo vives con tu padre no?

I: si, somos papá y yo- ella sonrió causando la sorpresa de Ayako-

Habían avanzado bastante dejando atrás el gimnasio y no se habían dado cuenta que Hisashi y Kaede las observaban, cuando se perdieron de su vista Rukawa un tanto perturbado camino hacia las duchas pero no le gusto para nada la imagen que vio.

Hisashi Mitsui aún observaba la puerta y se mordía el labio inferior como imaginándose muchas cosas con esa chica llamada Isaberra- o de otra manera un tanto imposible de repetir- lo pronunció mentalmente para ver como era- I- SA- BE- LLA,-michy sonrió y dijo –perfecto como ella.

Hisashi se sorprendió al ver a Rukawa se notaba molesto, pero no le presto atención, sólo tenía una cosa en mente ese ángel llamado Isabella.

Ambos jugadores se habían convertido en rivales y cada día deseaban verla aparecer nuevamente, aunque tuvieron que armarse de paciencia para volver a re encontrarse.

_**El primer fics pensado en mi querido rebelde Hisashi Mitsui, bastante romántico (si a veces se me pasa) pero creo que hace falta, ojala les guste y no olviden poner Reviews estoy recién comenzándola así que se aceptan sugerencias…**_


	2. Cada día me cautivas más

**Capitulo 2: Cada día me cautivas más**

A pesar de la primera impresión que Kaede y Hisashi tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para volver a verla; y esta vez ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de tratarle de manera más cercana.

Isabella estaba sumamente nerviosa porque podría ver de nuevo a ese jugador que le había revolucionado su corazón, casi al finalizar la practica llegó, ahora llevaba en sus manos una cantidad de informes y documentos que había tratando de mantener en equilibrio, lográndolo sin problemas; pero casi al entrar al gimnasio una de las tantas admiradoras de Rukawa saltó como loca ante una jugada de antología de la estrella de Shohoku y la empujo botando parte de los documentos al suelo.

La chica miró los documentos que habían caído y todo el trabajo de ordenarlos se había ido literalmente al piso y dirigiéndose a la chica causante de sus problemas, le llamó la atención - podrías tener más cuidado no, mira lo que hiciste por tu escándalo-

La animadora la miró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de su error y bajando la mirada le dijo- lo siento-

Isabella de una forma un tanto altanera le dijo- no tienes nada mejor que hacer cierto, se nota que tu capacidad intelectual es limitada-

La animadora ahora un tanto roja por ese llamado de atención le dijo- oye dije que lo siento, no le pongas tanto, perna-

La aludida sólo agregó de forma tranquila- y……….. Que tiene de malo yo hago con mi tiempo cosas productivas en cambio tu… nada, o te dan premios por saltar como desaforada-

La discusión había subido de tono llamando la atención de todos, y en especial de Hisashi y Kaede. Era una batalla a muerte y casi en el límite de la tolerancia la animadora le grito-que… acaso te crees superior- Isabella respondió: -no para nada, yo sólo utilizó mis neuronas, sabes para eso sirven-

Al decir esa frase se llevó la mano a la frente y se la toco de forma bastante altanera, lo que hizo casi explotar a la animadora - si las ocupo y otras cosas más y no soy una arrogante como tu baka extranjera-

La chica la miró con más soberbia y sólo encogió los hombres diciendo- si tu lo dices-, esa respuesta hizo casi hervir a la fans de Rukawa- si yo lo digo, por eso andas sola… nadie de aguanta, eres un bicho raro, japonesa de segunda clase-

Isabella se mantenía inalterable parecía no importarle esos comentario, sólo se quedo mirándola de manera fría, muy al estilo Rukawa.

La animadora ahora un tanto más avalentonada le grito- te comieron los ratones la lengua ah baka?-

Isabella respiró un tanto tranquila y agregó- no, pero es verdad lo que dices-

La animadora no pareció entender y grito con fuerza, mientras Isabella aún mantenía su calma - AAAAHHHH lo reconoces no?-

-Si, yo soy solitaria, no me gusta la compañía de gente sin neuronas como tu, y prácticamente todas las chicas de esta preparatoria son así como tu y claro que soy una japonesa de segunda clase porque mi madre era italiana, supongo que no tienes idea de donde esta-

La animadora ahora nuevamente disminuida por su ignorancia agregó- heee…mmmmm….-

-deberías especialmente si dices apoyar a un jugador de basket, agregó Isabella, lo que hizo nuevamente disparar a la fans: -que tiene eso que ver-

- claro deberías manejar algunos antecedentes del deporte que apoyas, ahí se nota que no ocupas tus neuronas, deberías saber que en el país europeo donde la liga es más fuerte del basket es Italia, que es campeón de la liga Europea, que fue medalla de plata de las olimpiadas. (eso es mentira pero….)

La animadora acordándose de algo que había escuchado en la radio grito- son segunderos entonces….el mejor es EEUU-

- Error- agregó Isabella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- la medalla de oro la gano el poderoso equipo de Argentina para que sepas, los gringuitos quedaron terceros, viste no sabes nada, no te haría daño tomar un libro por media hora diaria (bueno ahí en parte es verdad)

La animadora casi explotó de rabia y la empujo tan fuerte que votó todos los documentos que aún le quedaban en las manos y salió junto a otras chicas, echa una furia.

Isabella río viendo los documentos y dijo- por lo menos terminó su trabajo, la coeficiente intelectual retardada-

Ayako había llegado a su lado y la miró sonriendo

-no sabia de ese genio Isabella y sobre todo que supieras tanto de basket-

Isabella aún sonriendo le dijó- no me gustan las personas imbéciles y no se tanto de basket sólo lo que habla mi padre, a él le encanta-

Ayako preguntó curiosa:- a ti no?-

-yo….yo prefiero el fútbol, como mamá en Italia se juega el mejor de todo el mundo-

-a si, no se mucho de soquer- se disculpo Ayako porque realmente no sabía de nada-

-pero si de basket y de química, te traía los informes pero como puedes ver terminaron en el piso-

Ambas chicas se agacharon a recogerlos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tres chicos se habían acercado a ayudarlos, Isabella recogía una a una las hojas y sin querer la mano de Kaede Rukawa se interpuso a la suya rozándola delicadamente, la chica elevó la vista y le dijo.

-disculpe, gracias por ayudarme superior.-

Ayako elevó la vista y notó como Mitsui, Ryota y Rukawa la ayudaban a recoger el desastre Ayako agregó- gracias chicos- cuando estuvo todo listo, la manager de Shohoku los presentó.

-Isabella Kamize te presentó algunos de los jugadores de Shohoku, Ryota Miyagi, Hisashi Mitsui y Kaede Rukawa-

Todos esbozaron un protocolar –hola- y la chica se inclinó sin poder dejar de sonrojarse y les dijo- mucho gusto superiores-.

Mitsui la encontró aún más encantadora, teniéndola tan cerca y especialmente porque la consideró más atractiva y sin importa mucho lo que los demás pensaran les hablo- señorita Kamize es compañera de Ayako en el club de química-

Isabella se sonrojó aún más, causando la sorpresa de Hisashi quien se sintió que era obvio que no le era indiferente.

- Así es, superior yo soy la jefe del grupo y Ayako la jefe del taller-

Ayako rió y dijo- no estaban TAN cansados y ya se querían ir para sus casas, ustedes-

Los chicos salvo Ryota se sintieron incómodos, pero Isabella que aún estaba roja de vergüenza agregó - acá están los informes Ayako, nos vemos mañana en el taller….me tengo que ir….papá hoy entra de noche y si no llegó luego no alcanzó a verlo- y le sonrió

- no hay problema, anda nos vemos

Isabella mientras salía a la puerta agregó –adiós mucho gusto en conocerlos- y salió corriendo….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado varios días e Isabella por fin podría disfrutar con su padre, ambos sonreían felices como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban juntos, habían pasado a comer a su restaurante favorito pero como estaba llenó debían esperar durante un rato para tomar la reserva.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al malecón, cualquiera persona que pasaba a su alrededor jamás pensaría que fueran familia, ambos eran demasiado distintos en lo físico, Kaneda Kamize era alto de un metro noventa, piel blanca casi como fuera porcelana, ojos miel claros y cabello castaño.

A pesar de tener una hija de 16 años sólo tenía 32 años de edad y se veía bastante joven, era obvio que a pesar de la belleza de su madre Isabella tenía muchos genes para salir atractiva, mientras respiraban disfrutando de la brisa marina, sintieron el rebote de una pelota de basket en la cancha cercana; lo que causó la curiosidad de Kaneda, el padre de Isabella quien llamó a su hija para que vieran

-oye Isabella vamos a ver quien esta jugando, nos podemos encontrar con alguien bueno-

- pero papá y la cena-

-vamos Isabella, si fuera un futbolista tu ya estarías hablándole, no? Como el otro día-

Ambos avanzaron hacia la cancha y mientras aún hablaban se encontraron de golpe con la estrella del equipo de Shohoku, Kaede Rukawa.

Rukawa aún rebotaba el balón y miró un tanto sorprendido por encontrarse así con esa chica y ese hombre mayor.

Por su parte la cara de felicidad de Kaneda era incomparable ante la sorpresa de Rukawa, y le habló directamente al adolescente.

-hola, mucho gusto en conocerte súper rockie, me gusta mucho tu forma de jugar, sabes, serás un excelente jugador, entrenas con el profesor Ansai, no?-

Rukawa no sabía que responder,- le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera hablar tanto sin respirar- aún un sorprendido, dejó el balón y lo miro atento. Kaneda comenzaba a pensar que lo había interrumpido y viendo que su hija lo jalaba diciendo- no lo molestes papa vamos-.

-disculpa, te he molestado, no fue mi intención nos retiramos, súper rockie-

Kaede permaneció inmóvil y viendo como ambos se alejaban y haciendo algo que ni el mismo se explicaba, les hablo- no me molestan, yo estaba por irme a casa

Kaneda ante esta respuesta lo volvió a interrogar- vives por acá súper rockie-

Ahora Rukawa lo miró un tanto divertido nadie lo llamaba por su apodo con tanta sinceridad y tantas veces

-si por acá cerca

-te espera seguro tu familia para cenar- agregó un efusivo Kaneda

-no vivo sólo

-ahhh que pena y no quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros tenemos una mesa reservada en un restaurante italiano de acá cerca, a media cuadra

Kaede permaneció en silencio, un buen rato no le era común recibir ese tipo de invitaciones y contesto tratando de ser sincero -no quiero molestar, además no soy una buena compañía, no converso mucho-

- no molestas para nada, sería un honor y no tienes que conversar si no quieres, Isabella tampoco dice mucho así que estoy acostumbrado, te animas?

Isabella le sonrió, no tenía nada en contra de él al contrario a pesar que su reacción con ella no había sido de la mejor, en un principio no lo detestaba al contrario tenía un especial sentimiento de pena y curiosidad hacia él.

- de verdad? -Rukawa mentalmente pensaba que le estaba empujando para hacer eso

-claro por cierto mi nombre es Kaneda Kamize y ella es mi hija Isabella, va en tu misma escuela

-si papa ya nos conocemos, su manager es la jefe del laboratorio de química

-así es Ayako, agregó un sonrojado Rukawa.

-ahh que bien entonces vamos-, Kaneda hizo un gesto para que comenzarán a camiar.

Kaede Rukawa tomó sus cosas, aún no sabía porque había aceptado esa invitación, pero después de mucho tiempo no comería solo. Se acercó hasta ellos y Kaneda lo miró feliz.- te gusta la comida italiana, súper rockie-

-no la he probado nunca

-ahhh nosotros somos unos fanáticos, acá tiene un sistema libre de buffet de pizza son geniales puedes comer todo lo que quieras, Isabella tiene un record

La chica sólo asistió con la mirada

Kaneda con el pecho casi inflado le dijo a Rukawa- ella ha comido 25 trozos en una noche…. Yo sólo he llegado a 21-

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa al fondo en un discreto lugar, mientras tomaban la orden de sus jugos, kaneda lo miró divertidos - se nota que los dos son muy PERO MUY sociables no?-

Ambos adolescentes se miraron incrédulos, pro no dijeron nada, entonces sabiendo que prácticamente llevaría el monopolio de la conversación Kaneda agregó -dime súper rockie sigues jugando con el profesor Ansai, sabes yo entrené con él la universidad aunque por supuesto no era tan bueno como tu-

- si, sigo con él, es muy buen profesor y por favor dígame por mi nombre Kaede, no me gusta mucho eso del apodo-

-claro Kaede- los ojos brillantes de felicidad de Kaneda demostraban lo radiante que estaba al poder conversar con él- y tiene razón sabes; yo creo que ustedes tienen serias posibilidades de ganar las nacionales tienen un muy buen equipo, a pesar que el capitán Akagi no esta-

-gracias- fue la escueta respuesta de Rukawa.

-oye Isabella y tu porque conoces a Kaede Rukawa me dijiste que eras amiga de ayako la manager, pero no que conocías al súper rockie

- no te conté…porque no te conté…no me acuerdo…que día-

Mientras la chica se tocaba la frente como tratando de recordar, Rukawa le refresco la memoria -cuando se te cayeron los informes-

- verdad….ahora si, las sin neuronas, jajajaja se enojo un poco esa chica después al otro día me amenazo.-

-te amenazaron hija por dios, no me dijiste nada- la voz de Kaneda era un tanto de afligido.

-no hubo necesidad les dije que era amiga del pelirrojo y Yohei y si me tocaban un pelo ellos las harían puré-

-eres amiga del mono –la voz de kaede sonó un tanto resentida, por no decir un tanto celosa

La chica le contestó de forma sincera-la verdad no, pero como son uno de los grupos con más mala reputación creo que fue una excelente forma de mandarlas a volar-

- y que chicas eran- pregunto Kaneda

-animadoras de usted cierto superior Rukawa

-las gritonas esas…- Kaede no pudo contenerse ante lo que pensaba de esas chicas-

-las cero materia gris… Isabella río y Kaede también esbozó una sonrisa y miraron sorprendidos cuando Kaneda dijo- yo nunca tuve admiradoras-

-pero papá, tu no eras tan bueno para tener admiradoras-

Ahora si los tres no pudieron dejar de reírse y con cada historia que comentaba Kaneda todos volvían a sonreír, si alguien hubiera visto esa escena nunca hubieran pensado que Kaede Rukawa fuera tan aislado porque podía compartir y sonreír tan amigablemente

Rukawa al terminar la cena salió junto a los Kamize y se despidió con más de tres palabras y nuevamente les sonrió.

Con lo poco compartido Kaede Rukawa se sintió más atraído a ella y ha Isabella le sorprendió que esa chico no era tan frió como parecía y que en el fondo podía ser una buena persona más allá de su belleza exterior.

_**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, un poco más de azúcar pero no se acostumbren me gusta mucho que las cosas se compliquen y m linda cabecita ya está planeando cosas bien oscuras…. Ahora a contestar los reviews.**_

**_Abuelitnt: creo que eso del placer culpable es una situación muy común, pero agradable no tiene de malo soñar con una vida en rosa, lo importante es no pasar a vivirse esa vida, como puedes ver tu concejo sobre los diálogos lo ocupe y debo reconocer (aunque la verdad me cuesta soy un tanto dura de cabeza) que queda mejor, no me había fijado en ese detalle, espero que logre el objetivo respecto a las historias anteriores las dejé igual, pero las próximas sigo con ese formato que es mas de libro, gracias._**

**_Paulyta: parece que somos del mismo nombre, que lindo , espero que sigas con ese fics que dejaste abandonado no está bien eso, pero de seguro que tienes miles de cosas, he leído varias historias tuyas y son muy entretenidas y sorpresivas, sabes me encanta eso, respecto a tu cometario creo que tienes razón esta chica es una "suertuda" no cualquiera logra ese efecto en esos jugadores tan maravillosos, espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten… pueden que vengan un tanto suavecitos pero después uuuuffff mejor no sigo._**

**_Celine: gracias por tu lindo comentario y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, ahora la verdad en este capitulo mi lindo pelirrojo es más un personaje secundario, pero espero darle más presencia y dando un adelanto estoy con una historia dedicada especialmente a él, que acabo de terminar y estoy comenzando otra, así que ahí tendrás bastante para regodearte, gracias._**

**_Hipolita: mmmm…mmmm….a ver como comienzo, si es un fics 100 por ciento rosa, escribo demasiado cosas malas en el día a día por lo que me gusta evadirme con estas historias, se que hay gente que le gusta más el amor más duro en el sentido de más dramatismo o más depresivo, pero creo que no caigo tanto en esa categoría creo, bueno creo que en verdad se me ha pasado la mano con las descripciones físicas, voy a no darle tanto a eso, solo quería describirlos mejor. Respecto al amor a primera vista tenemos puntos totalmente contradictorios y creo que eso se basa en la experiencias personales, aunque reconozco que amor "amor" puede que no sea pero creo que la atracción es evidente y entre Isabella y Mitsui existe eso potenciado, como yo lo he sentido no se si eso es un invento de las mujeres, pero soy una convencida de que puedes encontrar tu alma gemela, yo lo hecho así que no seas tan dura con ese del amor, es algo demasiado hermoso para enfrascarse en discusiones de que si existe o no el amor a primera vista, aún no se comprueba que hay dios así que todo lo demás esta en duda. Me pregunto de qué país eres, supongo que eso influye o no, bueno gracias por tu reviews sirven para que uno pueda mejorar sus ideas y también incluir otras percepciones del mundo, gracias bye. _**

**_Belglez: gracias por tu reviews te puedo asegurar que lo continuaré nunca he dejando algo a la mitad, menos si lo estoy publicando eso es una falta de respeto a todos los que se dan el maravilloso tiempo de leerlo, además está casi terminado, sólo me faltan algunos toques, muchas gracias por los ánimos, eres un sol._**


	3. Quiero Estar a tu lado

**Capitulo 3: Quiero estar a tu lado**

Teniendo esa verdadero privilegio, después de tres semanas cuando volvió al gimnasio Isabella con los nuevos informes se encontró con los jugadores que ya terminaban su práctica.

Hisashi había seguido entrenando sus tiros libres y cuando vio a la chica en la puerta con una torre de papeles sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta ella y con la mejor sonrisa que podía le dijo -puedo ayudarte-

Isabella se sonrojó hasta el pelo y a penas pudo agregar- sin despegarle la vista a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le cautivaban- gra….cias-

- eres amiga de Ayako no? – Mientras decía eso quiso pegarse un cabezazo contra el suelo, era obvio ya se lo había dicho-

-si estoy en el grupo de química- Pero Isabella estaba tan volada que no se dio cuenta.

-que bien

Ambos iban más que sonrojados era demasiado evidente y cuando llegaron frente Ayako quien los miró divertidos, y pensando que podía ayudar las cosas les dijo.

- saben los tengo que dejar en la oficina del profesor, sería tan amables de llevarlos Mitsuito, Isabella por favor, les doy mis llaves

Isabella las tomó sonriendo y agregó-claro-

-tolo lo que sea por nuestra manager- fue la frase para el bronce de Mitsui

Isabella de adelantó unos metros y cuando Hisashi pasaba por donde Ayako ella le dijo.

- si claro, todo por mi….oye no te aproveches ella podría ser lo mejor que te pasará en la vida-

Mitsui sonrió, esa chica tenía razón y aunque tenía muchas cosas en mente con ella, que se quedará en su vida para siempre podría ser la mejor de todas.

Hisashi sonreía casi de manera tonta y cuando comenzaba a caminar, sintió una mirada de odio y miró buscando esa sensación se encontró con Rukawa que lo observaba casi como cuando peleaba con Sakuragi y supo sin pensarlo demasiado, porque era, pero no pensó en dejarle ninguna oportunidad.

Pero cuando Isabella pasó por el lado de Rukawa ella le dirigió la palabra

-buenas Tardes superior Rukawa

-señorita Kamize, como esta?- fue la respuesta de Rukawa y casi todos lo que la escucharon quedaron atónitos con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza- Rukawa hablándole a una chica, que le pasó al mundo en estos días-

-bien, con harto trabajo, papá me pidió que lo felicitara por el partido del sábado fue a verlo, llegó contento a casa.

-muchas gracias- esas dos palabras que tanto le había costado pronunciar, fue prácticamente la noticia del día en la preparatoria

- nos vemos cuídese mucho

- tu igual- y esas dos nuevas fue la noticia del mes.

Todos estaba sorprendidos, Rukawa le había dirigido la palabra a otro ser y ni más ni menos que una chica y eso era una gran novedad

Hisashi luego de un segundo apuro el paso hasta la chica y cuando paso por donde Rukawa lo observó un tanto soberbio. Ayako se sorprendió con la reacción de la estrella del equipo y lo miró divertido y dijo.

-y ese cambio Rukawa no me digas que tu… te sientes atraído por Isabella, dios estos hombres ven a una chica hermosa inteligente y sobre todo que no babea por ellos y se derriten-

Kaede se cruzo los brazos y dijo:-yo……..-

-tu………- fue la respuesta de Ayako con la cara más de interrogante-

-este…..no……eso…..mmmm…..ahhh

-bueno cuando me quieras contar me dices, lo demás no será problema mejor dicho el problema es que a ella le guste otro más… nos vemos Rukawa- Ayako lo dijo sin pensar, pero le parecía divertido ver al jugador estrella así.

Y esa frase dejó a Kaede a la mitad de la cancha sin realmente saber que hacer.

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado hasta la oficina del profesor, estaban obviamente sonrojados y Mitsui se sintió un tanto infantil, porque nunca pensó sentirse como un tonto chico enamorado, menos con la fama de chico malo que tenía; ninguno de los dos se había dirigido ni media palabra, era un silencio un tanto incomodo y Hisashi pensando que esa oportunidad no volviera a ocurrir le habló.

-eres amiga de Rukawa- su voz sonó con más resquemor que con la necesidad de preguntar

- no, bueno no creo… sólo cenamos una vez

Mitsui achino sus ojos un tanto molesto, y eso angustió a Isabella que de inmediato agregó

-lo que pasa es que íbamos a cenar con mi papá y nos encontramos con el superior Rukawa por casualidad y a mi papá le falto poco para que se pusiera a saltar como sus porristas yo creo que de pura pena y lastima él aceptó su invitación, aunque debo reconocer que no es tan aislado y tiene un muy buen apetito casi llegó al mismo record mío.

Hisashi sintió más celos y aún molesto le dijo

-que record?

- De comer más pizzas- y sin pensarlo mucho agregó- podría superior Mitsui acompañarnos, ha probado la comida italiana

-solo la pizza… es buena

-mi papá se pondrá feliz es un fanático de Shohoku- Isabella pensaba que de verdad ahora era ella quien quería que aceptará

-y usted señorita que opina, preguntó un emocionado Mitsui

-a mi también me gustaría, estás muy ocupado el miércoles

-no

-eso si le advierto que mi papá no dejará de preguntarle cosas del equipo, y de sus jugadas y todo, en realidad es lo único que habla- Isabella se estaba excusando de ante mano por el fanatismo de su padre-

-y usted ha ido a los partidos

-sólo uno con Kainan.

-que mal ahí perdimos- Hisashi pensó que mala suerte tenía, justo ese partido no alcanzaron a ganar.

- si una pena, pero no he ido a los otros porque son siempre a la misma hora en que se desarrolla la liga italiana de fútbol, y yo veo los partidos en directo

-te gusta el fútbol……que bien –Hisashi trato de demostrar que no le afectaba mucho pero fue más que evidente

-bueno superior, me avisa si puede no, Isabella sólo le faltaba cruzar los dedos para que el dijera que sí.

- claro pero dalo por hecho y muchas gracias por la invitación, vas para tu casa ahora-

-si- agregó una casi a punto de saltar de felicidad Isabella

-te puedo acompañar

-claro –, ella le sonrió

-me cambio y ya- Hisashi corrió a su camerino e Isabella aún sonrojada llegó donde Ayako que aún no salía del gimnasio y la miro detenidamente

-y dime porque no te has ido a casa…. Siempre sales corriendo

-yo estoy……esperando…..a…

-no me digas que al capitán Mitsui, no pierde tiempo ese chico, te gusta cierto por eso te pones tan nerviosa

-yo…..- dijo una sonrojada Isabella

-tu…..- fue la respuesta de una curiosa Ayako

-este…….

-……..uuuffff de nuevo con esa tanda, te gusta o no, es fácil la pregunta, dijo un poco cansada Ayako

- si bastante….es que es tan….- casi con ojitos de corazones

- tan que……- preguntó Ayako

-pues distinto a los otros chicos, e incluso lo invite a cenar

-guaaaaauuuuu – grito Ayako- parece que tu tampoco pierdes tiempo, te puedo preguntar algo?-

-si supongo

-y que piensas de Rukawa- la manager quería saber que le parecía el jugador estrella, porque era claro que a él le había llamado mucho la atención

-el superior Rukawa- pregunto una sorprendida Isabella

-si Kaede Rukawa

- es simpático- fue la escueta respuesta de Isabella

- Simpático? Rukawa?- parece que te equivocaste de persona, fue la respuesta de Ayako.

- si es simpático, yo pensaba que era un sin neuronas, pero no es muy agradable y trato muy bien a mi papá.

-ahhhh, agregó Ayako, pero ante los rodeos de Isabella le pregunto directamente- no te gusta ni un poquito?-

- gustarme….porque tendría que gustarme no lo conozco

-tampoco al capitán Mitsui y te gusta

Isabella se sintió un tanto estúpida y luego de pensarlo agregó- tienes razón….es lindo pero nunca me ha importando los envoltorios-

En eso venía Mitsui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ayako sonrió divertida y dejó que ellos se marcharan sin problemas, mientras los observaba sintió un poco de pena por Rukawa, quizás era la primera vez que él se sentía atraído por alguien y era obvio que ella sólo tenía ojos para Mitsui.

Hisashi aún sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte, pero a pesar del temor que tenía no quería perder la oportunidad.

-y vives con tu padre-

- si superior-

Hisashi un tanto apenado por la forma que lo trataba le dijo- puedo pedirte un favor….puedes llamarme por mi nombre…me llamó Hisashi no me gusta eso de superior-

- claro sup…. Perdón Hisashi, tu también puedes decirme Isabella

- claro Isaberra

La chica lo miró como diciendo no esta bien dicho, Mitsui se excusó

- perdona es Isa- be- lla, ahí esta difícil pero muy bonito nombre

- gra…cias

Hisashi aunque estaba más nervioso que jalea decidió iniciar una conversación más fluida - sabes me reí mucho el otro día cuando le paraste el carro a las porristas de Rukawa-

-ahhh…bueno de repente me sale mi personalidad

Hisashi se rió y agregó- sabes eres una persona muy especial, te conozco quizás poco pero así lo siento

- eres muy amable…puedo preguntarte algo- A Isabella la comía la curiosidad-

- si por supuesto

- es verdad que pasó por una etapa de rebelde y que casi hace expulsar a los del equipo de basket

Hisashi abrió los ojos, era obvio que ese rumor se corría por toda la preparatoria y sincerándose le reconoció que era verdad y le contó los detalles.

Mientras caminaban Isabella miraba sorprendida ante todo lo que él le contaba.

-fui un estúpido perdí parte de mis años en ser un rebelde teniendo todas las posibilidades, por eso ahora no me arrepiento en haber repetido este año es una nueva oportunidad-

- tienes razón…quizás este año ganen el campeonato nacional

- así lo espero- Isabella le sonrió y volvió hablarle -puedo hacerte otra pregunta-

-claro Isabella, dime

-de verdad tenias el pelo largo hasta acá- Isabella se llevó la mano hasta el hombro

-si- contesto sinceramente.

- y esa cicatriz también es de esa pelea-

- si Sakuragi, o Yohei no me acuerdo me partieron la barbilla

-pero se ve bien - La chica no pudo contenerse y llevó su mano a la cara de Mitsui y la rozó delicadamente, Hisashi llevó también su mano hacia la de ella y la acarició dulcemente y agrego

- yo sé que me invitaste a comer con tu padre pasado mañana, pero puedes ir conmigo mañana a tomarnos un café, podemos conversar un poco más que te parece?.

-a mi también me gustaría Hisashi

-perfecto- Mitsui sonrió.-

Habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de la chica y con un suave adiós se despidieron alegremente Isabella tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta después de entrar, tenía tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, lo quería, lo quería demasiado y lo único que su cabeza pensaba era estar a su lado por siempre.

En cambio Mitsui corrió hasta su casa feliz, como un niño de 5 años, estaba claro que ella lo tenía presente, no lo había condenado por sus actuaciones pasadas, sino que hasta había encontrado sexy que tuviera el pelo largo y sentir su mano en su rostro, fue casi mejor que cuando le ganaron a Shannon, ahora por fin este año parecía que el destino le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad y le decía- si puedes comenzar de nuevo y sobre todo ser feliz-.

_**Otro capitulo: nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza pero los exámenes no me dejan respirar, después de la segunda semana de enero estoy de vaga y prometo actualizar pronto, especialmente las otras historias.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews me pongo feliz al recibirlos:**_

**_Darling Kitty: eres un sol, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado ojos azules, lo prometo terminar pronto, y espero que este cumpla con tus expectativas, decirte como adelanto que nada es lo que parece y la vida da sorpresas… perdona por los modismos perna es como nerd o como intelectual estudiosa, así como cuatro ojos, y creo que Michy tiene un poco de pinta de Macabeo, así como Ryota y Hanamichi._**

**_Misao: este fics es para las fans de michy 100 por ciento, y que he descubierto que son varias, lo vamos a poner un poco en aprietos pero espero que salga bien y creo que esta capitulo cumplirá las expectativas, gracias._**


	4. Tu y yo juntos nada más importa

**Capitulo 4: Tú y Yo juntos, nada más importa**

Al otro día tanto Isabella como Mitsui estaban más que nerviosos, la chica había quedado en su salón tratando de tranquilizarse, en su casa su padre estaba más que feliz por poder conocer a Mitsui, y no había pensado mucho porque su hija lo había invitado.

La chica había recibido la autorización de su padre para llegar tarde, por primera vez ella le dijo una mentira porque le aseguró que se juntaría con algunas amigas y no que tenía una cita con Mitsui.

Cuando calculo que era probable que el entrenamiento estuviera a punto de terminar, partió feliz al encuentro de "su" ahora- sonrió al decir su- Hisashi Mitsui.

Llegó al gimnasio y se asomó un tanto escondida para comprobar si habían terminado, no quiso entrar, pero Ayako le sorprendió gritando

- Isabella que haces escondida por ahí….ven no te escondas

Isabella solo asomó su cara estaba roja como tomate y no dijo nada

-y que onda, hoy no hay laboratorio o no?- preguntó curiosa la manager.

- si, lo sé

Isabella se sentía cada vez más pequeña y a la vez más colorada y sin saber que hacer, sólo quería que la tierra se la tragará. Por supuesto todos los nervios de Mitsui se habían acabo al verla y le sonrió especialmente porque le parecía cómico que estuviera así tratando de darle una explicación a Ayako- fue en ese momento que le calló la teja y comprendió todo- no sería nada bueno para su reputación que lo persiguiera, que fuera como alguna de las tantas admiradoras de Rukawa y sabiendo que si quería que ella entrará a su vida, debía protegerla, aún dando botes al balón se acercó a las dos chicas y sonriéndole le dijo a Ayako.

- Ayako no molestes a Isabella, me va acompañar a tomar una taza de café algún problema con eso

Ayako abrió los ojos lo más posible -no ningún problema solo quería saber-

- hola Isabella estamos terminando y salimos ok- Hisashi le sonrió como todo un galán.

Isabella sólo pudo responder - claro Hisashi, yo no quería molestar-

- no molestas para nada, cierto Ayako

- claro que no molestas amiga, para nada, y tu anda entrenar yo conversaré con Isabella

Mitsui se fue sonriente y cuando llegaba de vuelta, se encontró con cuatro personas que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y casi sin creerlo, pero lo que le llamó la atención era ese par de ojos azules claros, que lo miraban un tanto fríos pero también molesto una situación que nunca había visto en Rukawa, y sólo se concentró en terminar luego la practica.

Por su parte Kaede Rukawa no podía ni siquiera abrir su boca, cerró los ojos tratando de alejar ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba sintió una fuerte pena en su corazón, creía que por primera vez encontraba alguien con quien quería que lo acompañara en la vida, y estaba claro que se había equivocado miro a donde estaba Isabella y le observó como no perdía de vista a Mitsui casi de forma devota, era obvió que ella estaba interesada en él.

Al terminar la practica, Hisashi salió primero, las gotas del agua de la ducha caían su rostro e Isabella sin poder pensar mucho en nada, le ordenó el pelo diciendo.

- estás todo mojado, ni siquiera te secaste se nota que tenías apuro

- si, además no sólo tienes permiso hasta las 10 o no?

- si debo estar antes de la cena- fue la respuesta de Isabella

-pues vamos- Hisashi le tomó la mano y la jalo delicadamente hacia fuera para que no perdieran más tiempo- ella sólo sonrió

Ayako se había cruzado una mano en su pecho y cuando se fueron le dijo mirando a Ryota - dime si no es romántico eso-

Ryota un tanto perplejo le dijo - demasiado….no?-

-no sea poco romántico Ryota y no molestes a Mitsui, es lo mejor que le podría pasar. Ayako no pudo dejar de pegarle con su abanico

-tienes razón, además se ven bien,…. Por lo menos a alguien que le resulte- respondió Ryota, un tanto resignado había mirado a Sakuragi y Hanamichi le puso cara de no darse por aludido y se fue diciendo- este tensai se va comer a su casa-

Todo ese ambiente de romanticismo se rompió cuando Kaede Rukawa salió con su bolso y sin mirar a nadie, ni tampoco despedirse se marchó

Mitsui no había soltado la mano de Isabella y le sonreía con todo el corazón, aún faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al café, pero ella le pidió que bajaran el ritmo le había traído corriendo todo el trayecto

- espera Hisashi yo no tengo tan buen estado físico como tu-

Mitsui paro de correr y sin pensarlo la jalo hacia su cuerpo quedando a milímetros de su boca y dulcemente le dijo -me gustas mucho Isabella, mucho-

Isabella sonrió, ella también sentía así -tu también me gustas….demasiado-

Sonrieron y sin más se besaron en un comienzo tiernamente, Isabella aún estaba agitada por correr tanto rato y se separó de hisashi unos segundos para tomar aire.

Luego de uno momentos Mitsui volvió a insistir ahora se sentía seguro de sus sentimientos y de los que ella le expresaba y le beso con mayor intensidad.

Se separaron después de algunos minutos Mitsui le miró y vio como ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y con rubor en sus mejillas, era aún más hermosa especialmente si la tenía en sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo su corazón latió con más fuerza.

Siguieron su camino hacia el café, llevaba entrelazados sus manos y a penas podían volvían a besarse y se sonreían. Tomaron tres tazas de te hasta que dieron las 21:30 horas, conversaron de muchas cosas, pero en especial se comprometieron a seguir queriéndose por siempre.

Hisashi por fin después de mucho tiempo pudo conversar de sus miedos y temores y de la accidentada vida que llevaba desde que había vuelto al basket, hace unos meses había perdido lo único que lo sostenía su madre, quien falleció repentinamente y se había quedado sólo porque su padre a penas le mandaba dinero y no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Por su parte Isabella le había contado la muerte de su madre, hace algunos años y como ese día en el cementerio conoció a su familia Italiana que a pesar del dolor que sentían por haber perdido a su hija, la miraron con despreció porque ella una mezcla; se enteró que su madre se caso sin el consentimiento de sus padres y que la habían desheredado y que odiaban cien por ciento a su padre a quien culpaban de todo lo ocurrido.

Ahora existía un vinculo más fuerte entre ellos y tomados de la mano se comprometieron, a Hisashi poco le importaba que llevaran sólo algunos días conociéndose quería estar eternamente a su lado, queriéndola y apoyándola.

Entre besos y caricias se comprometieron, ahora era novios y mañana le contarían y le demostrarían a todo el mundo su amor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por primera vez en su vida Hisashi Mitsui estaba más que feliz por volver a clases, se había levantado temprano para esperar en la puerta de la preparatoria a su querida Isabella.

La chica al llegar le sonrió feliz, él sólo verlo era lo mejor que le podía pasar y poder hablarle, besarle y acariciarlo era una bendición.

Al encontrarse ambos se sonrieron y dieron un corto beso entrando a la preparatoria juntos Hisashi casi al llegar a su salón se encontró con sus amigos y sonriente pero sin dejar esa mirada de soberbia que le caracterizaba, se las presentó, sus amigos casi cayeron al suelo porque con el genio que le suponían a Mitsui pensaban que nadie en esta tierra podría aguantarlo.

Isabella sólo atino a decir algunas palabras, aún a pesar que se sentía muy feliz con Hisashi no era una buena conversadora especialmente con extraños.

Durante todo el día ambos jóvenes lo pasaron juntos y cuando Hisashi tuvo que ir a entrenar se quedaron de reunirse en el gimnasio luego que ella terminará el laboratorio de química

A todos sus compañeros les llamó la atención que Mitsui estuviera tan amigable, claro no era tan aislado como Rukawa pero tampoco era el rey de la fiesta como Sakuragi que llamaba siempre la atención

Quizás la única que sospechaba algo era Ayako y cuando vio a Isabella en la puerta del gimnasio tratando de pasar desapercibida, sonrió y supo que algo pasaba entre esos dos.

Al terminar la practica, Mitsui se acercó a ella y le sonrió diciendo -me cambio y nos vamos, ok-

- no hay problema, Hisashi aun tenemos tiempo

- te puedo pedir algo- Mitsui se había acercado como diría Ryota demasiado como si fuera una marcación personal

- claro

- te puedo presentar como mi novia con el profesor

- si tu quieres- Isabella se había puesto más que nerviosa

- si para mi es importante, el profesor es como mi padre, yo lo admiró mucho

- lo que digas amor

Isabella sonrió y Mitsui le tomo la mano y la beso - suena maravilloso que me digas amor-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y vieron como prácticamente todos los observaban casi con la boca en el suelo, realmente no lo podían creer y el único que no se había dado cuenta era el profesor y ambos chicos sin importarle los demás se acercaron a él.

-profesor disculpe que lo moleste, sólo quiero presentarle a Isabella Kamize Ferraro, ella es mi novia

- jojojojo…me alegro mucho por ustedes con una bonita pareja, jojojo

- muchas gracias profesor- respondió sincero Mitsui

- señorita Isabella su apellido me suena conocido….yo tuve un alumno en la universidad con ese apellido se llamaba Kaneda Kamize, es algo suyo

- si es mi papá

PA: jojojojo que coincidencia, su papa era del equipo de la universidad, un buen jugador

HM: de verdad, no me habías comentado nada Isabella

Isa: no porque esperaba que hoy él te contará todo

PA: su padre y el equipo de la universidad lograron el tercer lugar y ese no es un mal resultado, lamentablemente no siguió jugando pero me alegró que haya formado una familia, dígale que algún día me venga a ver y que vea también a los chicos, aún le debe justar el basket

Isa: si, sigue igual de fanático, no se pierde los partidos

PA. Jojojo que bueno, buenos jóvenes los dejo

Isabella y Hisashi se inclinaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero a la mitad se encontraron con Ryota, ayako, Sakuragi, Haruko y Yazuda que los miraban sonriendo y decían-felicidades-

Ahora no sólo Isabella estaba sonrojada sino que también Mitsui que a penas pudo esbozar un –gracias-

Todos los felicitaron y los llenaron de bendiciones, todos menos Kaede Rukawa que había partido a unos segundos que Mitsui había dicho que Isabella era su novia a las duchas, estaba molesto pero por sobre todo lleno de celos, la ducha golpeaba su rostro, quería llorar de rabia pero no sabía como hacerlo siempre sólo había tenido una meta en su vida y nadie se le había entrometido, y ahora con sólo ver y conversar algunas veces con esa chica, se le había colado en su corazón y en su alma y no sabia que hacer con ese sentimiento.

Le dolia tanto pero a la vez asumía ese sentimiento como parte de su naturaleza diciéndose. No sirvo para estar acompañado, siempre he estado sólo a pesar de que muchos dicen admirarme pero nadie se ha dado el trabajo de verdaderamente como soy yo por dentro, como soy realmente.

Dijo en voz alta –maldición- y comenzó a tratar de entender como podía expresar sus sentimientos, se demoró más que nunca en las duchas no quería ni siquiera tener que mirar a nadie y caminó deprimido a su casa, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir.

Por su parte la cena de Isabella, Kaneda y Mitsui fue prácticamente de antología, primero sorprendió mucho a Hisashi que el padre de Isabella fuera tan joven y tan simpático.

Cuando le dijeron que eran novios, los felicito y sólo puso algunas condiciones que realmente eran secundarias porque lo que realmente lo tenía feliz era que su hija pusiera sus ojos en un jugador de basket y no uno de fútbol y eso lo dejo prácticamente en el séptimo cielo, pero lo que hizo que saltará de alegría fue que el profesor Ansai lo recordará y le dijera que lo quería ver, fue una noche redonda para todos.

La relación entre ambos jóvenes no podía estar mejor, incluso muchos habían dicho que esa pareja parecía que había nacido para estar juntos.

Era tal el magnetismo y cariño que ambos se procesaban que kaede Rukawa prefirió por salud mental mantenerse al margen y ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de expresar sus sentimientos, algo que por supuesto no le era tan difícil porque siempre lo había hecho

Esa felicidad tan especial estaba a punto de sufrir un fuerte golpe que sólo podría ser sobrellevado por un amor a toda prueba.


	5. Abrazame no quiero estar sola

**Capitulo 5 Abrázame….no quiero estar sola**

Pero la vida no permite que esa felicidad fuera eterna y cuando por fin Isabella había encontrado su complemento, debían quitarle lo que durante años fue su principal soporte.

En la práctica del equipo de Shohoku, aun faltaban bastante tiempo para que terminaran, pero la presencia de una chica que a penas podía caminar y hablar sorprendió a todos.

En la puerta del gimnasio Isabella era prácticamente un mar de lágrimas y tiritaba como si estuviera enferma, luego de algunos segundos cuando aún nadie había notado su presencia sólo alcanzó a decir- hisashi-

Todos los integrantes del equipo pararon y Mitsui al verla así en ese estado corrió a su lado y estando frente a ella le preguntó

- Isabella que pasa porque lloras

La chica se abalanzó sobre él y apoyándose en su pecho lloró fuertemente casi ahogándose entre lágrimas y gemidos, que no paraban a pesar que Mitsui la tranquilizaba diciéndole- tranquila Isabella tranquila-

Luego de un momento la chica tuvo un momento de tranquilidad, y a penas esbozó una respuesta.

-vinieron…..de...la fabrica…… hubo un accidente…. Explotó algo y….papá estaba ahí…..el……el…..ya no esta Hisashi…no esta

Mitsui comprendió todo y la abrazó con fuerza diciendo-lo siento tanto cariño, se cuando lo querías de verdad-

- me duele tanto, tanto ahora estoy sola….sola

- si se que te duele es obvio pero no estas sola estas conmigo acuérdate de nuestra promesa

- michy que voy hacer….que voy hacer

- no te preocupes estoy contigo

Isabella se separó de los confortables brazos de Mitsui que había pasado a convertirse en su único apoyo y trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero sentía tanta pena, pero las palabras de él le sacaron de ese estado de trance.

- que tienes que hacer ahora

- tengo que ir….a reconocerlo

- bueno eso lo vemos los dos ahora, espera un momento te parece me cambio y te acompaño

Ayako se había acercado a Isabella había escuchado todo como los demás y la abrazó diciendo.

- amiga, lo siento, cualquier cosa que necesitas me avisas, llámame o que lo haga Mitsui, te parece

Isabella no dijo nada, sólo se apoyaba en su hombro y lloraba en silencio, Mitsui se acercó a Ryota y al profesor Ansai y le dijo que se iría con Isabella para ver todos los trámites que debían hacer.

Hisashi un tanto apesadumbrado entró a cambiarse ropa, mientras Isabella solo lloraba quizás un tanto por la situación y la noticia comenzó a desvanecerse, Ayako como la tenía afirmada evitó que ella se azotará, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes y aún sosteniéndola le pidió ayuda a sus compañeros.

El primero en llegar fue Hanamichi que no tuvo problemas en sujetarla para posteriormente dejarla en el piso, Haruko corrió a buscar hielo y cuando llegó a su lado se la puso en la nuca.

Mitsui al salir de los vestidores se encontró con su querida Isabella en el piso, la chica despertó luego de algunos segundos luego de llenarse los ojos de lágrimas, sólo pudo gesticular

- que paso porque estoy aquí

- Isabella, amiga te desmayaste quédate un poco acá Mitsui ya viene.- el tono de voz usado por Ayako buscaba tranquilizarle.

En ese momento Hisashi llegó a su lado y tomándole la mano le dijo

- Isabella, ya estoy aquí esperamos a Ayako que también nos quiere acompañar y nos vamos te parece.

- si….gracias

Cuando la manager de shohoku llegó a su lado, Hisashi Mitsui la cargo en sus brazos y la chica solo atino a refugiarse en su pecho, Ayako camino a su lado dejando al gimnasio en un ambiente de pena y dolor.

Haruko se acercó hasta el profesor Ansai y le dijo

- profesor que terrible… pobre chica

Ansai de verdad estaba muy afectado, lo conocía y le daba mucha pena perder de nuevo a alguien que había sido su alumno

- si es terrible Haruko, si quieren acompañarlos, no hay problema, yo voy a llamar a la fabrica para ver que podemos hacer les parece, yo la llamo Haruko y usted coordina.

Todos asistieron y se marcharon cabizbajos a sus casas, fueron días negros y de duelo para todos e Isabella los vivió como en cámara lenta, Hisashi se convirtió más que nunca en su apoyo y gracias al profesor Ansai todo había sido menos traumático, pero cuando Isabella ya podía enterrar a su querido padre, vino el golpe que casi la volvió a la oscuridad más absoluta.

Ese día en el cementerio la chica había sido acompañada por todos los jugadores de Shohoku hasta Kaede Rukawa que le dolía demasiado que ella también tuviera que pasar por esa situación que él también había vivido.

Al terminar el servicio funerario, Isabella comenzó a recibir el pésame de aquellos que habían asistido, los chicos se quedaron al final pero notaron que tres personas también se quedaban.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a Isabella y el más serio le habló:

- señorita Kamize de verdad sentimos mucho su perdida, Kaneda era un excelente funcionario, el mejor ingeniero y el más sociable de todos, de verdad lo extrañaremos

- gracias es muy amable…señor….

- Tatzuo Shihoku, señorita Kamize, lamentablemente tengo que comunicarle que mientras la investigación dure no se entregaran las indemnizaciones y usted debe abandonar la vivienda de la compañía, así que tiene dos semanas de plazo, de vedad lamento decirle esto pero prefiero que sea yo quien le diga y no se enteré por terceros, buenas tardes

Isabella no había dicho nada, sólo cerró los ojos, su hogar, su padre todo lo que había sido fundamental en su vida – las lagrimas nuevamente le inundaron su rostro pero cuando se derrumbaba, Hisashi la abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho y le dijo

- no te preocupes Isabella, tu puedes irte a vivir a mi casa, toda la vida, yo no tengo nada salvo tú y seria el hombre más feliz si vives conmigo, quieres?

- no quiero ser una carga

- no seas tontita, no lo eres vamos todos están esperando el profesor Ansai preparó algo en su casa, el quería mucho a tu papá.

- gracias

Isabella comenzó a caminar apoyada en el hombro de Mitsui cerro los ojos pensando que se trataba de una pesadilla y que pronto terminaría

Pasó prácticamente todos esos días acostada en el sillón de la sala, había sido cuidada gentilmente por Mitsui que no la había dejado en ningún momento sola.

A Hisashi le partía el alma verla en ese estado, pero sabía que debía solo dejar pasar tiempo, esa tarde la habían visitado algunas compañeras de salón, fue atenta pero no demasiado.

Ya era tarde y Mitsui aún no llegaba, las compañeras ya se habían marchado y en esa inmensidad de en la que era aún su casa se sintió sola… cerró los ojos y hablo- seguro papa que estas con mama ahora no?-

Toco uno a uno en distintos objetos había sido tan feliz en esa casa- el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose, le indicó que alguien había llegado, suponía que era Mitsui pero cuando vio que era el profesor Ansai le sorprendió

- jojojo señorita Kamize disculpe que la interrumpa

- no profesor, no es molestia quiere tomar un té

- claro es muy amable

- no hay problema

Luego de tomar unos sorbos, el profesor sonrió y le dijo

- como ha estado

- porque la pregunta

- Hisashi me ha contado que prácticamente no se ha movido de ese sillón

Isabella se sonrojó supuso que había preocupado mucho a Mitsui sólo bajo la vista avergonzado pero no dijo nada.

- se que esta muy triste, pero su padre no le gustaría verla así no le digo que se olvide de él, pero que no deje de vivir.

- profesor…- Isabella sintió como las lagrimas le inundaban sus ojos

- entonces debemos preparar todo para que se cambie le parece?

- gracias

- bueno la próxima semana, el viernes lo haremos, hemos convencido a todos los chicos para ayudar, mi esposa también nos va ayudar, jojojo

- nuevamente muchas gracias profesor

El profesor de acercó a la puerta acompañado de Isabella y al abrirla vio que en el descanso de la escalera habían dos personas Hisashi y Ayako que miraban hacia el parque tranquilamente.

Al sentir que la puerta se abría, voltearon la mirada y descubrieron que Isabella los observaba y en sus ojos expresaban un inmenso cariño, estaba claro las palabras del profesor si le habían servido.

Llego ese día demasiado pronto quizás y desde hace mucho tiempo venía acompañada por un ejercito de gente, el profesor y su esposa habían traído una cantidad de cajas para embalar todo.

Mitsui junto a Ryota, Hanamichi y Haruko se irían a casa de Hisashi a preparar todo y mientras un aún sorprendido Rukawa, Yazuda, Ayako e Isabella comenzaban a embalar todo.

Isabella le dolía cada cosa que guardaba, pero también la llenaba de hermosos recuerdos, entro a la habitación de su padre y abrió el primer cajón sacando algunos de los recuerdos que su padre tenía, estaba aún un tanto fuera de este mundo que no sintió cuando alguien entró a la habitación, Rukawa la observó unos segundos, ella no parecía sentir su presencia, pero pensando que no podía estar parado toda la tarde le hablo

- disculpa me mandaron con estas cajas

Isabella la miró y luego de unos segundos le respondió –gracias Kaede Rukawa-

- te ayudo- fue la escueta respuesta del super rockie

Isabella solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que si y Kaede comenzó a preparar la caja Isabella comenzó a sacar las cosas y se las pasaba a Rukawa y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a contarle detalles de cada cosa que le pasaba.

No conversaba con nadie tanto desde que su padre no estaba y el tener en ese momento a alguien con quien hablar le hacia bien, poco a poco fue guardando todo y se fueron a la habitación siguiente, Kaede solo embalaba, Ayako subió a verlos y sonrió al observarlos tan animados incluso creyó que kaede sonreía, increíble pensó- ese niño podía expresar algún sentimiento-.

Habían pasado varias horas y Mitsui junto los demás habían vuelto, cuando entró a la casa de Isabella se sorprendió al ver que Ayako estaba con Yazuda le pregunto a su manager donde estaba, Isabella ella le respondió- arriba en la pieza del escritorio-.

Mitsui subió sigilosamente y lo que vio le sorprendió, Isabella bajaba los libros ayudado de Rukawa que no paraba de conversar, tuvo que mover la cabeza para entender esa actitud. –perdón Rukawa conversando-

- y así logramos ganar el partido, el idiota cuando realmente había jugado como nunca se lesionó la espalda y no pudimos con el partido próximo

- pobrecito, fueron partidos muy fuertes, primero tu ojo y después Sakuragi con su espalda.

- pero lo que me consuela es que les ganamos al equipo más fuerte de todo el país

- me imagino, un gran logro de seguro que este año ganaran las nacionales

- eso espero

- oye Kaede y de verdad que la espalda sonaba como resorte

- si a si…..qui…qui….qui….qui

Rukawa se movía haciendo el sonido de la espalda de Sakuragi, Hisashi sintió correr celos por sus venas, pero no quiso hacer un escándalo, aunque era obvio que a Isabella no le molestaba la compañía del frió jugador de Shohoku.

Se quedo un momento observando y Trato de tranquilizar su respiración, mientras seguía escuchando.

- pero y porque te cae mal el pelirrojo, Kaede

- mmmm…mmm ese idiota realmente casi me ha matado en dos ocasiones

Rukawa le relato parte de lo que había pasado en la azotea y cuando perdieron con Kainan

- son realmente muy fuertes, porque cualquiera no aguantaría eso, pero sabes yo creo que debe haber otro motivo, tu no le has preguntado

- con suerte le dirijo la palabra

- eso es verdad Hisashi me comentó que no hablas mucho, pero que el año pasado jugaron un desafío es verdad

- es verdad

- y que te gano

Michy sonreía –pero la respuesta de Rukawa lo sacó de esa nube de felicidad-

- no es verdad, hizo trampa, además piso la línea así que quedamos empatados

Isabella puso cara de sorpresa y se llevo la mano a la boca y dijo.- no me digas-

En eso entró Mitsui y le dijo a Rukawa

- eres un mentiroso Rukawa, asume que te gane no es mi culpa que no hayas estado preparado para mi tiro de tres puntos, ok, y fue de tres puntos.

- que no de dos

- fue de tres

- de dos

- de tres

Isabella al ver esa situación tan cómica comenzó a reír diciendo.

- son unos bebes que importa el marcador.

Mitsui y Rukawa la observaron un tanto molestos y dijeron a coro- claro que importa, porque soy el mejor-.

La chica no pudo aguantar más y sufrió prácticamente un ataque de risa mientras Mitsui y Rukawa casi echaban fuego por los ojos.

Al sentir la risa de la chica todos subieron y cuando Isabella trataba de explicar que había pasado más risa le daba- y eso causaba la risa de los demás- por supuesto de todos, menos Kaede y Hisashi.

Fue una situación que ayudo a mejorar el ambiente, trasladaron todo lo que pertenecía a Isabella a su nuevo hogar, muchos de los muebles e implementos eran de la empresa y cuando la chica comenzó a caminar al auto que la llevará a su nueva casa, sintió una pena, pero Hisashi intuyendo la situación se colocó su mano en su hombre y le dijo- vamos aún nos queda mucho por hacer-

Por su parte Rukawa aún no digería ni podía explicar el efecto que tenía esa chica en él, le parecía demasiado sabiendo que ella estaba con Mitsui estuviera dispuesta a ser amable con él incluso había sentido que podría ser su amigo.

Y aunque el no sólo quería eso, lo conformaba y le había contando muchas cosas, incluso había reído abiertamente con el único objetivo de sacarle de su cabeza el dolor, había marcado un record diciendo más cosas que en toda su vida- sonrió tan amargamente- le dolía eso pero el ver su sonrisa le calmaba.

Se sentó en el asiento de adelante, sólo quedaban él, Mitsui, Ayako e Isabella y mientras disimuladamente miraba por el espejo retrovisor como Isabella se apoyaba en el hombro de Mitsui pensó que estaba absolutamente enamorada de ella, porque a pesar que se moría por tenerla a su lado primero la quería feliz y con Mitsui era claro que lo era, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se decía mentalmente- las ironías de la vida teniendo a cientos de chicas a mis disposición con la única que quiero estar… esta completamente enamorada de otro-.

Cuando Isabella llegó a la casa de Mitsui, no podía creer cuantas cosas ahora de esa casa eran suyas, Mitsui le mostró todo en detalle, no era tan grande como su anterior vivienda pero había suficiente espacios para todo, al legar al último cuarto le dijo.

- esta es tu habitación, todo lo que trajiste en estas cajas no quisimos sacarlas para que tu ordenaras sólo armamos la cama, pero no supe que sabanas usar

- gracias Hisashi eres todo un encanto amor mío

La chica le abrazó y beso tiernamente –causando que Haruko junto con Sakuragi les dijeran –uhhhhh los tortolitos-

Hisashi les grito- no sean pesados- y cuando se disponía a salir persiguiéndolos Isabella le tomo la mano y le dijo

- déjalos Mitsui, mi querido Hisashi, te he dado las gracias por entrar en mi vida y salvarme

- Isa….yo

- gracias por todo, podrías llamar a Ayako y Haruko necesito ahora charlas de chicas… acompaña al profesor creo que están preparando algo para la cena tratarlos bien todos han sido muy amables.

Hisashi contesto- si- y acato la orden

Las mujeres subieron y a puerta cerrada ordenaron todo Mitsui no se enteró que ambas manager habían encontrado muy decente que Isabella tuviera su propia habitación y consideraron todo un caballero a Hisashi.

Las tres bajaron las escaleras sonriendo, mientras Haruko decía

- yo no sabía Isabella que utilizabas esos aparatos….

Fue demasiado extraño para todos esa frase, y cuatro chicos miraron un tanto sonrojados a Haruko y posteriormente a Isabella, las chicas no entendían nada hasta que Ayako dijo -en que están pensado degenerados…-.

Ahora las dos chicas se habían sonrojado y estaban casi como tomates, Ayako continuo hablando

-Haruko esta hablando del calefactor eléctrico que Isabella utiliza al dormir…porque es friolenta

A todos les pareció un gato de sudor como diciendo- ahhhh de eso hablaban, Isabella sonrió y dijo- soy súper friolenta, duermo con mi calefactor, tres cobertores y un pijama de polar….. y sonrió

Todos querían agregar algo pero solamente Haruko fue la que habló

HA: ahhh y te falta tus pantuflas de minino son tan tiernas- y puso cara de tierna- y en esa ocasión fue Hanamichi el que casi se derritió-

_**Holllaaaaa:**_

_**Primero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, maldita universidad aún no me queda hasta el 20 de enero y con el calor que hace yo en clases, más encima tapizada de trabajos, por esos motivos no he podido actualizar antes y tengo votada mi otra historia, pero prometo a penas termine actualizar así como otras tremendas autoras que lo hacen cada semana (las envidio).**_

_**Como pueden ver un nuevo capitulo, ahora que lo acabo de leer pensé (tengo una seria psicopatía por andar matando la gente…lo siento, es algo involuntario) pero ya la cosa toma más rumbo, Ru pobre sigue sufriendo, pero bueno a veces no esta mal que lo haga un poquito.**_

_**Posteriormente vienen las sorpresas, esta claro no todo puede ser felicidad, cierto las cosas no son tan fáciles menos en nuestras retorcidas mentes, gracias por los reviews y nos vemos.**_

**_Paulyta: como puedes ver Hisashi se está convirtiendo en príncipe de verdad, ya tiene capa y traje solo le falta el caballo, es una forma de agradecerle porque yo a él me deja marcando ocupado, lindo, respecto a Isa (vamos ya es de la familia) si es media despistada o mejor dicho solo tiene ojitos para su Michy y creo que Ru tendrá que esperar bastante para su consuelo, sorry._**

**_Obana Chan: no es mi intención dejarte con el suspenso a la mitad pero si lo que hace más interesante, y bueno de Rukawa podríamos hablar todo un año como puedes ver aún no se decide ha hacer nada, pero eso puede cambiar, no lo sé mi lado oscuro lo decidirá., gracias por el reviews y cuídate también _**

**_Misao: yo también soy muy feliz con estos capítulos, es tan linda la relación de ellos, ahhhh romance, y me doy cuenta que comienzas a tener tus propias teorías como crees que yo pueda hacer algo contra esta linda parejita de cuentos. , ok me descubriste pero no le cuentes a nadie, muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero que el vuelco (todavía no llega) te guste, un abrazo._**


	6. Aclaraciones y una mala estrategia

**Antes de empezar…en este capitulo vienen algunas relaciones de tipo lemon así que si alguno maravillosos de los lectores aún no está preparado -, pues acá va la advertencia…gracias**

**Capitulo 6: Aclaraciones, Una mala estrategia y Días de amor**

Había sido una tarde adorable y nuevamente Rukawa sorprendió a todos al decir más de tres frases completas, cuando se fueron Mitsui se sintió un tanto incomodo no quería por nada presionar a su querida Isabella, pero el tenerla tan cerca le removía todas las hormonas.

Ambos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero a pesar de lo cansado que estaba Hisashi no podía conciliar el sueño, lo único que pensaba es que a unos pocos metros de él estaba la mujer que tanto amaba.

Luego de que pasaron varias horas pudo dormir, pero a mitad de la noche, la voz de Isabella llena de angustia lo despertó, corrió rápidamente a la habitación de su amaba y vio a Isabella tomada de las rodillas llorando a mares repitiendo- no apagues la luz, por favor no apagues la luz-.

Hisashi se acercó a la cama y la abrazó tiernamente tratando de consolarla, diciendo cada vez que la acariciaba –amor tranquila, no llores por favor-

Isabella luego de algunos minutos se tranquilizó y aún cobijada en sus brazos le habló.

-me da mucho miedo la oscuridad por eso no apago la luz, siempre duermo con la luz encendida y ahora no estaba

-no lo sabía perdona- Hisashi acarició dulcemente su mejilla- pensaba que te habías quedado dormida con la luz encendida y la apague pero nunca más cometerse ese error.

- lo siento, por no decirte

Mitsui comenzaba a levantarse de la cama pero Isabella le sostuvo la mano y le dijo- por favor Hisashi duerme conmigo esta noche acompáñame-

-estas segura no te molesta….además tu cama es tan pequeña

-no, no me molesta … yo…tengo miedo

- eres una niña mal criada, pero te amo tanto…ya dame espacio

Isabella se movió un tanto de la cama, Mitsui se acomodó y le estiro los brazos para que se instalará en ellos, ella se apoyo en su pecho y a los minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Por el hecho que esa pequeña luz estaba encendida podía ver perfectamente el contorno de su rostro, se veía tranquilo y no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver que apoyaba su mano en su corazón, era sin duda la mejor manera de pasar la primera noche en su casa así con ella, en sus brazos.

Era bastante tarde porque lo primero que sintió Hisashi al despertar fue hambre, le costó desperezarse porque habían dormido bastante profundo pero sin duda el despertar fue lo mejor.

A centímetros de su boca estaba la de Isabella, ella aún dormía y esa tentación tan cercana le hizo acercarse y a través de pequeños besos despertarla.

La chica abrió sus ojos y sólo le entregó una sonrisa a su querido novio, para luego de algunos minutos darle los buenos días a michy a lo que el respondió -buenos días Isabella-

Mitsui la invitó al comedor a desayunar e Isabella lo siguió, ambos al llegar con una armonía perfecta comenzaron a preparar todo para comer y sólo eran interrumpidos por pequeñas sonrisas.

Fue un día especial y ambos permanecieron en casa, era lo mejor que les podía pasar- Hisashi aún tenía una pequeña duda en su corazón y quería despejarla habían terminado de ver una película y la voz de Mitsui sonó un tanto temblorosa

-Isabella puedo hacerte una pregunta

La chica lo miró serio y dijo-claro pero porque tan serio-

-es algo complicado, pero creo que nuestra relación esta en un nivel más alto y necesito ser sincero contigo

La chica abrió los ojos sabía que era algo importante lo que le preocupaba a Hisashi -dime puedes ser sincero-

Mitsui se lo lanzó sin más anestesia -que sientes por Rukawa-

-Rukawa-kun?. Pregunto Isabella

- si Kaede Rukawa- Hisashi necesitaba imperiosamente saber-

-mmm… por que esa pregunta

- no se me parece extraño tu actitud con él

- ¿actitud?

- quizás tu no lo sabes Rukawa es bastante especial, tu llegaste este año pero ese niñito nunca Isabella, nunca había participado con nosotros y menos conversar sabes en cambio contigo

- conmigo ha conversado

- no crees que es demasiado extraño

- no lo sé- Isabella tenía cara de no entender

- entonces que me respondes, te gusta algo, te atrae, lo encuentras atractivo, no serías la primera tiene un montón de admiradoras, pero tu…. Eres la única que se le ha podido acercar.

Isabella guardo silencio unos momentos y posteriormente mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

- michy no seas tontito, mira yo no siento nada por Rukawa, es un compañero tuyo, fue amable con mi padre y conmigo en general a sido muy gentil y creo que estás equivocado…en una de esas él quiere tener amigos….no crees

- mmmm no lo sé, pero no sería extraño que te gustará todos dicen que es muy atractivo

- y eso que? A mí nunca me han gustado sólo los envoltorios y Rukawa da esa impresión porque nadie sabe lo que piensa o siente realmente.

Mitsui sonrió y agregó- entonces no crees que sea atractivo-

Isabella sonrió agregó - michy como dices eso tu eres demasiado guapo, y la primera vez que te vi me encantó tu mirada llena de vida, desafiante y cuando conversamos me contaste tus gustos y como te han superado amor mío y eso fue lo que me conquisto-

- gracias con esa respuesta no tengo más dudas- De verdad hisashi se sentía aliviado-

- si te sientes intranquilo con Rukawa no le hablo más…

- no….no quizás estoy exagerando….lo más probable es que Rukawa por fin ahora se sienta mas cómodo con nosotros

- si eso creo, y debes saber que el único que esta en mi corazón es mi rebelde favorito…

Ambo sonrieron y salieron a pasear había quedado claro para ambos que jamás guardarían ningún secreto que les hiciera dudar sus sentimientos.

Cada día que pasaba hacia que la relación estuviera más consolidada y ahora era normal verla en los entrenamientos, al finalizar la practica conversaba bastante con el profesor Ansai incluso con el revoltoso de Hanamichi que no perdía oportunidad de contarle sus progresos a toda voz y una que otra experiencia y Rukawa no perdía oportunidad en aportillarle sus relatos, a pesar de no tener a su padre se había encontrado con una familia que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Había comenzado el campeonato que daría el paso al torneo nacional y Shohoku quería volver a tener esa oportunidad. Eso tenía increíblemente inquieto a Mitsui que comenzó a entrenar aún más, Isabella partía a casa sola y se había acostumbrado a cenar sin su compañía porque sabía lo importante que era para todos.

Una de esas tardes Isabella se despidió de los jugadores y le dijo a su querido Mitsui que iría al centro a buscar algunos materiales para su proyecto de arte, camino entre las tiendas sin mirar demasiado, antes podía darse ciertos lujos, pero ahora no, pero no lo importaba, tenía más de lo que podía esperar.

Compró todo lo necesario y salió con dirección a su casa, pero en la esquina se quedo prendida de la maravillosa blusa que estaba en la vitrina, Isabella miro el nombre de la tienda –Gucci- supo que ni siquiera podía preguntar cuando valía, la miro resignada y comenzaba a seguir su camino cuando una persona le hablo.

-la verdad no es tan linda la blusa para que la uses tú, así que no te preocupes-

La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con la figura de un sujeto que con sólo verlo le produjo una especie de descarga, era alto mucho más que Mitsui, piel muy parecida a la Rukawa, rostro y cuerpo muy armónico, pero lo verdaderamente cautivante era esa sonrisa y esos ojos color violetas que la miraban insistentemente pero también de forma muy dulce.

Akira le sonrió más alegremente y volvió hablarle

- yo pensaba que me había encontrado con un ángel del cielo, y que cuando te hablará desaparecerías, pero veo gratamente que eres de carne y hueso y dime ángel vas en la preparatoria de Shohoku.

Isabella le contesto –si- estaba perturbada por esa voz y hechizada por esa sonrisa

- tu preparatoria tiene un muy buen equipo de basket

Esa frase hizo a la chica acordarse de su querido Hisashi y saliendo de ese estado le contesto

- si lo sé, quedaron cuarto a nivel nacional

- ahhh veo que sabes de su fama, aunque dicen que los jugadores son un tanto conflictivos y de mala fama

- ¿eso dicen?

- si eso he escuchado especialmente de tres de ellos

- ahh si…de quien?- Isabella estaba más de intrigada respecto a lo que se decía de los jugadores de Shohoku

- así dicen de Sakuragi, Mitsui y Rukawa- respondió Sendoh haciéndose el inocente-

- eso es falso ellos son mis amigos y son muy buenas personas

- ¿de verdad? Quien lo pensaría

- porque dice eso- Isabella le inquietaba esa forma que ese chico se refería a lo que ahora consideraba su familia

- no fue solo un simple comentario- y sonrió ahora un tanto cínico-

- y tu quien eres…y porque sabes tanto de mi preparatoria

- yo….mi nombre….es Akira Sendoh también juego basket en el instituto privado de Ryonan

- Ryonan…. Repitió un tanto sorprendida Isabella

- si somos bastante famosos también- Repitió con convicción Akira

- así escuche

- sabias de mi? -Akira estaba más que alagado

- si Rukawa-kun me contó

- perdón quien? Si ese témpano de hielo no dice una palabra

- él es muy amable porque es compañero con mi novio- Isabella ahora estaba un tanto molesta y arrugo el ceño disgustada

- tu novio?- Ahora era Akira era el sorprendido

- si Hisashi Mitsui es mi novio

- que pena

- por dices eso- Isabella estaba a punto de estallar aunque aparentemente se mantenía calmada

- es una lastima que una chica tan linda como tu, tenga una pareja tan lamentable y poca cosa.

Isabella sonrió cínicamente le dolió ese comentario, pero algo había aprendido de Rukawa y le dijo a Sendoh.

- yo creo que somos tal para cual, además es el hombre de mi vida

Akira dejó de sonreír y sintió que había roto cualquier esperanza que podía tener a esa chica…pero no supo como, igual decidió jugársela

- y porque estas ahora sola

- Vine a comprar algunos materiales, michy y los demás aún están entrenando quieren ganar este año las nacionales, además….

Isabella se sonrojó y no quiso continuar diciéndole que se verían en casa

- y además que?

- no nada, perdón me tengo que ir y superior cambie ese discurso para hablar con una chica, esa pose de galán que se las sabe todas no va con usted, buenas tardes.

Isabella efectuó una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Akira con su sonrisa de grandeza congelada luego de algunos segundos se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le dijo- ni siquiera supe su nombre que tontera de verdad parece que voy a tener que cambiar mis frases matadoras-

La vio alejarse resignado y sintió cuando recordó lo conversado un poco de celos por ese privilegio que Mitsui tenia, pero pensó que no podía darse por vencido tan pronto estaba frente a la vitrina y miró con atención lo que la chica había visto, estaba claro que le había encantado esa blusa, pero no tenía dinero para comprarlo- volvió a sonreír- y dijo ese es un punto a favor.

Hisashi nuevamente llegó tarde y cuando entró a la casa se encontró con que Isabella dormía en el sillón, tenía el televisor encendido y seguramente se había quedado esperándolo le acarició y ordeno el pelo tiernamente y fue a la cocina a comer algo, encima estaba su cena, preparada por ella, volvió a sonreír y comió en silencio.

Tomó a la chica en sus brazos para dejarla en su habitación, pero cuando comenzaba a taparla, ella le tomó la mano y le dijo- llegaste amor-

- si linda- Hisashi le sonrió tiernamente

- quédate conmigo, has estado tan ocupado estos días por favor.-

Michy sonrió era verdad, la había dejado un tanto botada, se descalzó y sacó su chaqueta y le dijo

- de acuerdo, mal criada tú ganas

Isabella sonrió y nuevamente se acomodó en su pecho para dormir, el sueño los venció a ambos jóvenes y muy pronto no supieron nada más del mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Hisashi aún estaba dormido cuando unas manos muy pero muy frías, lo hicieron despertar de golpe tiritando por ese contacto.

Michy abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Isabella que sonreían- y como cuando un niño hace una maldad le dijo-

- tengo muy heladas las manos?

- horribles….dios eres de hielo

- parece… pero me gustaría sentir un poco de fuego

La chica había llevado nuevamente sus manos acariciando parte del torso de Hisashi y le volvió a sonreír, Hisashi sabía que intentaba y cuando comenzaba a acariciar sus pezones le sostuvo las manos y le dijo.

- no crees que vas muy rápido. Niñita

- ¿niñita? Que ofensivo no?

- no para nada, pero estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar

- entonces tu…

- yo que- pregunto curioso Mitsui

- no quieres nada conmigo- la voz de ella casi quebraba

- no es eso

- no me amas cierto, sólo me tienes acá por lastima porque soy sola

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, se sentía rechazada y hasta no querida, Mitsui estaba sin entender ella se dio vuelta en la cama y le dijo- por favor ándate-

Hisashi le acarició el hombro, pero ella sólo se enterró más en las sabanas, era una situación realmente estúpida para Mitsui, -respiro profundamente- entonces sabiendo que debía ser sincero le dijo mientras le abrazaba y le traía a su cuerpo y colocaba su cabeza en el espacio de cuello.

HM: yo te amo, Isabella y no quería presionarte, porque estás en mi casa, no quiero que esto sea una obligación me entiendes, además sabes las consecuencias que puede tener-

Isabella solo sollozaba y le decía- no me hagas mas daño….tu no me quieres…por eso ahora no me besas como antes-

Mitsui se dio cuenta que tenía la batalla perdida y mientras comenzaba a recorrer lascivamente con su lengua su cuello le dijo- mira Isabella al final obtienes todo lo que querías…prácticamente soy muñeco en tus manos….pero te amo-

La chica sólo suspiró intensamente y sintió como su mano derecha era tomada por ella para guiarlo por debajo de sus ropas, que al sentir su piel sintió una pequeña descarga que le recorrió por completo

- te amo hisashi

- yo te amo mi Isabella

Michy siguió ahora besándole su cuello, haciéndole suspirar aún más a la chica, ella sólo se dejaba llevar, estaba prácticamente enceguecida por esa pasión.

Mitsui la giró y beso calidamente en la boca presionándola hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, le sonreía mientras ella le acariciaba su rostro.

Hisashi levantó un poco el pijama de su Isabella y comenzó a lamer y besar su estomago, ella se limitaba a suspirar y acariciar tiernamente sus brazos, comenzó a subir y se encontró con sus pechos que parecían gritarle para que hiciera lo mismo, paso suavemente su lengua por unos de sus pezones haciéndola gemir dulcemente, se sonrió y prosiguió con esa tarea tan deliciosa.

Al tragar su saliva se dio cuenta que ella sabía a frutillas y le pareció encantador aún concentrado en sus pechos le dijo- me encanta como sabes-

Ahora la pasión era la dueña de esa casa ambos jóvenes había comenzado a desvestirse y Mitsui se encargaba de llevarla al limite, sabía que debía ser gentil, era su primera vez y volvió a sonreír, por fin todos esos sueños que había tenido se estaba cumpliendo con creces.

A pesar de la inexperiencia de la chica, ella sabía llevarle el ritmo muy bien, la acariciaba llevándolo a sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado. Ambos ahora estaban desnudos recorriéndose cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, acercándose para casi fundirse en cada beso que se daban, los gemidos de ambos eran ahogados ahora por sus labios, parte de las sabanas y cobertores habían caído al suelo y sólo los cuerpos de estos amantes se encontraban en la cama.

Michy se comenzó a preparar para entrar el ella, estaban excitados a tal grado que sólo querían fundirse en uno sólo, le penetró muy despacio para no hacerle daño pero esa primera vez le hizo sentir una gran cantidad de dolor a Isabella, se mordió los labios para no demostrarlo, su cuerpo se arqueo en la cama y apretó sus manos junto a las sabanas.

Cuando Hisashi llegó al fondo de su ser gimió despacio y se concentró en cerrar sus ojos, él aunque estaba casi a punto de la locura por estar con su querida amante así, beso desesperadamente su cuello mordiendo seductoramente su hombro como para hacerla sentir más placer.

Isabella ahora lanzó un gemido más intenso que se convirtió en verdadera música para los oídos de Hisashi que comenzó una danza de movimientos primeros suaves y muy calmados que hacían a su amor acostumbrarse a esa sensación que comenzaba a ser placentera.

Cada vez que llegaba al fondo de su ser le besaba sus labios, eran dulces más cuando ella lograba hacerlo más intenso, levantó un poco sus piernas acariciando casi con devoción sus muslos, Michy pensó mientras la observaba- como alguien tan bella podía compartir con él algo tan intenso, Había tenido sexo en otras ocasiones pero con chicas vulgares sin clase ni con la magia que ella tenía y más encima era su primer hombre-

Pronunció su nombre –Isabella- y luego tres palabras que le denotaban todo –te amo tanto-

La chica que sentía como el placer la inundaba como la corriente del mar, sólo se acercó y lo beso diciendo- mi Hisashi, mi amor-

Había comenzado la batalla culminante sus cuerpos prácticamente estaban fundidos en uno, Michy la levantó un tanto de la cama quería acabar mirándola a los ojos, colocó su mano en su espalda y recorrió su columna, desplazando parte del sudor que le llenaba.

Ahora mirándose a los ojos la contempló embobado, su largo pelo tocando sensualmente sus brazos, su rostro encendido furiosamente por la pasión, sus labios mojados gimiendo ahora con más fuerza, pronunciando su nombre, sus ojos verdes casi parecían tener más brillo e insistían en mirarlo con una devoción única.

Tocaron el cielo juntos, y entrelazaron sus manos para apoyarse en la cama. Hisashi sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y cerró los ojos para poder respirar con más normalidad

Pasaron bastantes minutos hasta que se miraron a los ojos, pero en la mirada de Hisashi se denotaba la preocupación.

Isabella se acercó a besarlo pero michy correspondió muy sutilmente, ella se mordió los labios y dijo muy bajo

-no lo hice bien cierto?

- que dices, no fue perfecto, yo no puedo ser más feliz.- Mitsui trataba de no demostrar lo mucho que le preocupaba haber tenido relaciones sin protegerse-

Isabella insistió y volvió a preguntar- que te preocupa Hisashi-

- nada- agregó el jugador de tres puntos, -sólo he estaba pensando cuanto tiempo te he dejado de lado has sido muy paciente con este pobre idiota

-no digas eso- agregó Isabella te amo mucho no lo dudes y se que lo importante que es para ti esa oportunidad- la chica acercó sus labios hacia los de él y le beso dulcemente.

Era el primer día que Mitsui no tenía practica y fue la mejor oportunidad para revivir ese amor que sentían y que por las dificultades de estos vertiginosos días no habían podido disfrutar.

**_Nota:Yupppppppieeeeee Salí de vacaciones, bien y todo correcto ahora podré actualizar más seguido y continuar con las demás historias que aún estoy escribiendo, nuevamente un capitulo ha llegado espero que sea de su agrado, nuevamente el romance entra el acción….no es primavera pero parece que yo vivo en ella, gracias nuevamente por los reviews_**

_**Misao: me pone feliz que lo hayas encontrado el capitulo emocionante, espero que este también sea interesante y muchas gracias por tus deseos nos vemos **_


	7. Fútbol y Basketball una mezcla interesan

**Capitulo 7: Fútbol y basketball una mezcla interesante**

Desde la llegada de esa chica, el equipo de basketball había tenido un cambio bastante importante, ahora era común que realizaran actividades en conjunto, aunque por supuesto Hanamichi y Kaede no perdían la oportunidad para molestarse mutuamente, causando la alegría de los demás.

Esa tarde la ausencia en el juego de Shohoku contra Takezato de Isabella llamó la atención de todos y en el camerino Ayako le preguntó a Mitsui.

- capitán mitsui, Isabella se encuentra enferma-

- si enferma…. de fanática…. Hoy juega la Juventus contra el inter por no se que copa y otro partido que ya no recuerdo y no se ha despegado desde las 11 del televisor, cuando me vine me dijo sólo una palabra-suerte- y otra creo que en italiano pero ni idea lo que dijo

- entonces no a venir- pregunto aún curiosa Ayako

- no ni aunque jugáramos la final con Kainan, o peor la final nacional

Ayako no creía el grado de fanatismo de ella y le pregunto- de verdad tan fanática-

Mitsui movió la cabeza afirmando que así era y le contó algunos detalles- horrible y lleva las estadísticas y esta analizando los esquemas, yo prefiero ponerme a dormir-.

Ayako se rió y dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo –por lo menos no esta enamorado de ninguno de ellos-

-eso creo- agrego michy moviendo los hombros, porque era algo que le daba un tanto de pena.

El partido de Shohoku fue muy vibrante, todos estaban jugando a un nivel excelente y ganaron sin grandes esfuerzos, todos estaban realmente contentos y la invitación de Mitsui les vino como anillo al dedo.

Los jugadores marcharon contentos a la casa de su tirador estrella de tres puntos, era obvio en ese ambiente que cada día Hanamichi se acercaba más a Haruko que parecía prestarle más atención y Rukawa sorprendía nuevamente a todos a decir más de dos palabras; por su parte Ryota y Ayako mantenían una relación demasiado especial lo que dejaba entrever de manera obvia que en cualquier momento serían más que amigos, pasaron a comprar algo para la cena, no quería aprovecharse tanto de michy.

Cuando estaban a unas cuantas casas de Mitsui sintieron proveniente de esa casa, sonidos de tambores y gritos de aliento, que anunciaba que había más de una persona en ella.

Hisashi sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta, suspiro –por favor que aún no este en pijama- y abrió la puerta, cuando entraron todos se quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos.

Isabella saltaba encima del sillón con una cacerola en la mano y una cuchara de palo en la otra y la azotaba cantando- vamos, vamos juventus que esta noche tenemos que golear-

Mitsui sonrió un tanto tranquilo, por lo menos estaba vestida aunque no muy decente pero no pensó que fuera un escándalo, llevaba la camiseta de la juventud que tenía en 10 en la espalda con unos short cortos que apenas se veían por la camiseta, el pelo suelto y su cara dos líneas marcadas con los colores de su escuadra, estaba tan concentrada en el partido y cada vez que el jugador numero 10 tomaba la pelota más gritaba- vamos maestro, vamos hace un pase magistral, revienta a esos defensas-

Y si tomaban los otros el balón decía más fuerte- no, no quebralo, quebralo, eso señores-.

Todos sonreían especialmente porque no querían interrumpir dicha celebración –GGGGGoooooooooolllllllllllllllll- grito con todo su pulmón y celebraba el triunfo al igual que el jugador de la televisión, se acerco al televisor y beso la imagen para después arrodillarse y hacerle reverencia.

Se disponía a volverse el sillón cuando se topo con la mirada de seis personas que lo observaban riendo, pero sin mucho entender su especial fanatismo.

La chica agregó un tanto sonrojada- ho…..la…….-

Hisashi casi con risa en los ojos agregó- traje visitas espero que no te incomoden-

Isabella se sonrojó más y respondió- no para nada- pero volviendo la atención al juego le dijo –solo faltan cinco minutos y termina, ahí los saludos- y se lanzo en el sofá y poniendo sus pies en la mesa de sillón cruzo los brazos y se concentró en el juego.

Hisashi suspiro y les dijo a sus compañeros- ven les dije, vamos a la cocina después volvemos, no va a pescar a nadie hasta que termine-

Todos caminaron sonriendo hasta la cocina, todos menos Rukawa que parecía estar anclado al piso, Isabella siguió diciendo pero ahora de forma bajita- vamos príncipe has tu magia, demuestra tu estampa, tu origen-

Estaba verdaderamente concentradísima y no había sentido que Rukawa estaba ahí y cuando termina el partido salto gritando- bieeeeennnnnn ganamos, pasamos a las finales, esto merece una celebración-.

Saltaba feliz hacia la cocina, pero se topo con Rukawa que aún permanecía inmóvil, ella le sonrió y le pregunto- lindo día ganaron también-

Escuetamente Kaede respondió –si-

- que bien, fue muy difícil-

Luego de un segundo le respondió- no tanto-

-ahhh y que compraron de comida

- no sé me quede afuera

- estas muy cansado- Isabella lo miró de manera dulce porque parecía que Rukawa a penas soportaba estar de pie

- un poco

- tienes sed, porque yo me muero por una cerveza, tomas cerveza?

- no, no tomo alcohol

Isabella le sonrió y le dijo con una convicción única- esta muy bien, los deportistas no beben, michy tampoco pero a mi me encanta es una maña que teníamos con mi padre ver el fútbol o basket con una cerveza

-ahhh te gusta mucho el fútbol

La chica puso ojos se estrellita y agregó –si-

- se nota- y Kaede no pudo dejar de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a la cocina y cuando llegaron, Isabella se acerco a mitsui y lo beso tiernamente – hola ojos azules, supe que ganaron felicidades- la chica agachó la cabeza en respeto hacia todos y Hanamichi Sakuragi soltó su risa diciendo- es verdad somos muy talentosos-

Isabella rió y Hana le pregunto algo que tenía desde hace mucho en mente.

-oye Isabella y te gusta sólo el fútbol o también lo practicas

- solo por diversión, porque acá las chicas no les gusta jugar mucho y los hombres odian que les gane…son malos perdedores.

- ahhh jajajajaja te puedo preguntar algo más

- claro dime

- de que equipo es la camiseta

- de la gloriosa escuadra italiana juventus, el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo, campeón de la liga italiana, Europa y la súper copa de clubes son unos dioses….ufff…magia pura.

Ayako sonrió esa chica prácticamente sabía más cosas que ella y le pregunto

- oye Isabella y cuéntame quien es ese famoso príncipe que tanto apoyabas

Isabella se mordió los labios y agregó- uffff…el maestro el príncipe es apodo de Antonio Dimitri jugador principal de la juventud, de nacionalidad argentino, además capitán de su selección y armador del equipo y…. por supuesto jugador indiscutido de poseer la camiseta oficial con el número 10.

Al escuchar 10 sakuragi saltó- yo juego de 10-

Isabella le sonrió y se cruzo de brazos diciendo

-sólo los mejores juegan de 10, en el fútbol es la posición más importante hay un comercial de ADIDAS que dice que nadie se muere por jugar de 4, 7, 11 o 14 lo importante es la 10 el principal viste Hanamichi.

Hisashi un tanto molesto agregó- pero eso es en el fútbol-

Isabella acercándose a su novio le dijo- no seas enojón además tu sabes que es verdad.

Hana sonreía casi como hubiera ganado las nacionales y todos los demás estaban serios, sólo a Ayako y Haruko le pareció simpática la situación.

La cena de celebración fue todo un acontecimiento y casi todos se fueron más que felices, el fin de semana pasó nuevamente de largo y el lunes llegó de golpe.

Esa mañana tanto Isabella como Hisashi lucían más felices que nunca y el encontrarse a mitad de pasillo en cuando se suponían que aún estaban en clases le sorprendió

-hola ojos azules que haces afuera de clases

- lo mismo podría decir de ti- respondió seriamente Mitsui

- pero yo pregunte primero

- ahhh…esa maldito profesor de arte que no me pasa y me hecho del salón y tu?

- bueno… a mi también me sacaron del salón porque el profesor no quería que ayudará a nadie en la prueba de biología.

Mitsui sonrió y le dijo- que suerte-

- de que?

- suerte encontrarte acá, porque no subimos a las terraza

- mmm…..suena bien, que pretendes Hisashi

Mientras Mitsui se acercaba a su cuerpo y le decía delicadamente a su oído-nada que tú no quieras-

-Isabella sonrió y agrego- Hisashi-

Subieron las escaleras a tropezones besándose en cada momento, al abrir la puerta, Mitsui miró rápidamente alrededor y no vieron a nadie, al avanzar Hisashi cerró la puerta trancándola impidiendo que alguien pudiera subir y molestarlos, aún besándose se colocaron en un rincón de la azotea lejos de la vista de la gente, Michy se sentó en el suelo e Isabella encima de sus rodillas se abrazaron con fuerza para seguir besándose y luego de algunos minutos de apasionados besos se separaron, quedando a una corta distancia.

- michy mi querido rebelde

Hisashi sonrió le encantaba que le dijera así se acercó a besarla- dios como le gustaba saborear sus labios- se habían rendido a sus pasión, sin predeterminación Hisashi comenzó a su recorrer con su mano sus rodillas subiendo calidamente hasta sus muslos, Isabella ante ese contacto gimió y volvió a decir el nombre de su amado…

Esa dulce melodía lo arrancó suavemente de su sueño había sentido subir a alguien a la azotea donde dormía, pero dejó de sentir el ruido, pero ese gemido lo había despertado curioso, se levantó un poco de su "cama" en la azotea, pensó que se trataba de un error, pero al ver al lado izquierdo de la terraza observó a Isabella y Mitsui que se besaban apasionadamente.

Se acercó de golpe a la pared de la puerta de la escalera, cerró los ojos le dolía verlos así juntos, pero al sentir gemir nuevamente a la chica volvió a mirar…

Mitsui se acercaba cada vez mas con su mano a la entrepierna de ella, Isabella volvió a gemir ahora un poco más fuerte arqueando un poco la espalda levantando su rostro que estaba totalmente encendido. Hisashi suavemente deslizó su mano por bajos sus cuadros al sentir esa caricia hizo casi perder la razón a Isabella

-Michy no….por favor nos pueden ver

Hisashi estaba absolutamente concentrado besando delicadamente el cuello de su novia, pero al escuchar esas palabras retiro su mano y le hablo mirándola a los ojos

- no quieres Isabella, dímelo y yo me detengo

El corazón de ambos jóvenes estaba agitado y ella luego de algunos segundos agregó

- michy…..yo si quiero….te amo pero alguien puede entrar.

Hisashi sonrió era verdad ahora era normal que ambos se buscaran para amarse

- no te preocupes, tranque la puerta nadie podrá entrar…

La chica sonrió y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, Hisashi comenzó a bajarle su ropa interior hasta sacarla por completa, mientras aún se besaban Isabella comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta y la camisa dejando el torso del moreno muchacho desnudo, ella acercó su boca para recorrerle con su lengua sus tetillas.

Hisashi gimió fuertemente y sólo se entregó a esa sensación, la chica concentrada en esa tarea se dedico completamente a recorrerlo al estar sentada sobre sus piernas había notado como con cada caricia el sexo de su amado se levantaba más y sólo era impedido de liberarse por sus pantalones, se acercó hasta él moviéndose sensualmente, Michy puso ambas manos en sus rodillas y acarició sus piernas hasta sus muslos permitiendo a ese observador que aún no era descubierto, ver parte de la anatomía de la chica.

Rukawa cerró los ojos, y se llevo la mano hacia su boca para ahogar un gemido de placer, estaba absolutamente excitado y su miembro a punto de explotar, no sabía que hacer pero el nuevo gemido de Mitsui le hizo volver la vista hacia la pareja.

Isabella estaba desatando el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón de su novio, con ambas manos bajo parte de su ropa interior y acarició apasionadamente el miembro de su amado.

Mitsui solo pudo gemir esa palabra que solía decirle cuando la torturaba- mal….va….da-

Isabella sonrió ambos estaban embriagados de pasión la chica se acercó a besarlo y michy sujetándole de la cintura le dijo dominado por la pasión- me toca torturarte a ti ahora- soltó el lazo de su blusa y le arranco los botones con una destreza absoluta desatando su brasier, toco sus pechos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel y sin mayor predeterminación se llevó uno de ellos a su boca, Isabella gimió ahora mucho más fuerte y cada vez que Hisashi le recorría con su lengua sus pezones le hacia gemir más.

La chica había apoyado sus manos en los hombros de Mitsui, estaba de rodillas frente a él y mientras él seguía besándole sus pechos, se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera ser penetrada.

Bajó lentamente hasta sentirlo completamente dentro de sí y gimiendo ambos por ese complemento quedaron frente a frente; y mirándose a los ojos se besaron. Isabella comenzó a moverse lentamente sonriéndole a su querido Mitsui- te amo- dijo el joven de ojos azules como el mar y llevó sus manos a su cintura para apoyarla en ese movimiento.

Mientras aún ambos se movían convirtiéndose en un solo ser, Rukawa yacía desesperado a unos metros de ahí, se había mordido profundamente los labios haciéndole sangrar en el momento que Hisashi había entrado en el cuerpo de ella.

Su miembro reventaba y tuvo que sacarle para darle consuelo con su mano, se sonrojo porque al colocar su mano sobre él pensó que era la de Isabella cerró los ojos y se masturbo pensando que era él quien estaba con ella, su respiración era casi a la par de los dos amantes y termino al mismo tiempo como su estuviera conectados con ambos.

El orgasmo de Isabella y Hisashi fue completo, cada se convertían en mejores amantes apoyo la chica su cabeza en el cuello de él y Mitsui la atrajo abrazándola ajenos a los sucedido a unos metros.

Kaede había quedado de lado después de llegar a la cúspide, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar mordiendo su manga, sintió vergüenza al observar su cuerpo, él que nunca había sido derrotado había sucumbido al placer con solo ver la chica que le robaba el sueño, quería llorar y pensó- en que ser tan patético se había convertido ahora-

Pasaron varios minutos para que sintiera que esos dos amantes comenzaban a vestirse y riendo bajaban las escaleras, cuando cerraron la puerta se desmoronó diciendo- como duele querer así, como duele no ser correspondido, y lo pero de todo es que no haré nada para jugármela, porque aún no sé expresar mis sentimientos-

Una lagrima rodó por su cara se sorprendió al sentirla porque hacia años que no lloraba, se acomodó la ropa y después camino deprimidamente hasta donde ambos jóvenes se habían amado y se tendió ahí aún se sentía el aroma de ese ángel y sin querer pensar en nada más se durmió abatido por sus sentimientos.

**_Ehhhhh. Primero disculpas no es mi afán especial y único hacer sufrir al zorrito pero se me salió….sin intención prometo no hacerlo sufrir tan de nuevo (eso creo) nos estamos viendo._**

_**Paulyta: has salvado el día niña, ya estaba deprimida porque nadie me había dado un reviews, eres un sol, respecto a tu pregunta bueno si el zorrito tiene tanta chica detrás; considere que Isabella podía causar ese efecto en la gente, y ya estoy pensando que uniforme les daré a los animadores de Isabella, creo que me quedo un poco rara esa situación al principio había escrito que ella si estaba preocupando de protegerse pero después de leerlo parecía un comercial de campaña del VIH y creo que no estoy para darle concejos a nadie y te aseguro que no habrán Hisashitos corriendo aún por la casa, y Rika es ídola tenia que ser hermana del tensai.**_

_**Nos vemos bye cuídate.**_


	8. Ella no esta a la venta

_**Como siempre agregar que lamentablemente Slam Dunk y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen y esto no sirve para ganar dólares ni nada, sólo para satisfacer mis necesidades como escritora, aclaro también que en este nuevo capitulo vienen algunas escenas que puedan espantar a los lectores más castos, así que no digan que no avise**_

**Capitulo 8: Ella no esta a la venta **

Habían terminado bastante tarde la practica ese día, y Mitsui realmente estaba agotado, como cada día cuando salió del vestidor se encontró con su querida Isabella que lo esperaba para ir a casa, le tomo la mano y luego de despedirse de todos se fueron.

Camino conversaron de lo que había sido su día, estaban llegando a su casa cuando notaron una pequeña bolsa de papel en la entrada, los dos chicos se miraron curiosos y Hisashi agregó- y eso-

- ni idea- fue la respuesta de Isabella.

Mitsui la tomo en sus manos al interior había otra pequeña bolsa de genero de seda, era obviamente muy cara y decía Gucci, Hisashi se colocó evidentemente tenso y abrió su contenido era esa blusa que Isabella había observado cuando compro sus materiales para el proyecto de arte, y el día de su encuentro por primera vez con Akira Sendoh, y estaba claro quien la había mandado.

Hisashi miró seriamente a su alrededor, buscando al culpable de ese atrevimiento, sabía lo que significaba y la apretó fuertemente en su mano, Isabella no sabía que decir y espero que su querido Mitsui hablara.

Ambos entraron a la casa y a penas estuvieron en la habitación Hisashi le dijo a Isabella- esto lo arreglo yo no te preocupes-

Mientras en su casa Akira Sendoh se regocijaba con la excelente idea que había tenido, estaba al lado del teléfono por si ella llamaba para darle las gracias, suspiro profundamente le había costado tanto que Hikoichi le revelará la dirección del jugador de Shohoku, que estuvo a punto de implorarle a su compañero, había comprado hace días la blusa, y sólo le faltaba entregársela y anotarse un punto con ella.

El siguiente día, Hisashi había llegado más temprano de lo normal a la practica, había hablado con el profesor para irse antes asegurándole que tenía un control médico.

Pero en el camerino se encontró con su capitán Ryota, a quien no pudo dejar de comentarle la verdad, estaban en eso los dos hablando cuando, Kaede Rukawa llegó.

- No te puedo creer, que cara duda ese Sendoh he ahí porque tiene tanta mala, agrego Ryota sorprendido.

Al escuchar la palabra Sendoh, Kaede que sólo había levantado las cejas para saludarlos, se dio vuelta para escuchar, cualquier cosa que fuera contra él le interesaba.

- ¿Que paso con el puercoespín ese, de que están hablando, interrogó Rukawa a Ryota mirándolo fijamente.

Miyagi miró a Mitsui, sabía que él no podía hablarle, pero Hisashi aunque aún le tenía un poco de recelo a Rukawa por esa especial interés que tenía con su novia, era tanto lo que le molestaba lo sucedido que le contó.

- el otro día el imbécil de Sendoh, se las dio de galán con Isabella, fue extremadamente….maldito, lo voy a hacer……….

Esa reacción hizo a Ryota y Rukawa sorprenderse, desde hace bastante tiempo que no veían a Mitsui violento, no desde esa vez que pretendió hacer cerrar el club de basketball.

Ryota que aún no se había podido de algunos detalles le pregunto a Mitsui- pero que dijo-

- le abordó con unas frases bien empalagosas, y especialmente trato mal a todos, a ti Rukawa, Sakuragi y a mi, dijo que éramos unos problemáticos, mejor dicho yo era de los peor y tu un aislado y témpano de hielo.

Miyagi rió un tanto cínico y le dijo- simpático el tipo-

-bueno eso no tiene importancia, porque Isabella lo mando a volar, y ella me lo comentó ese mismo día, pero yo nunca pensé que sería algo serio, pero lo de ayer…..- el rostro de Hisashi se llenó de furia- no lo voy a dejar pasar-.

Rukawa que más que nunca estaba entusiasmado con la conversación y le preguntó- y que paso ayer-

- el idiota ese le mando un regalo una blusa que Isabella le había encantado, y que vale más que la renta de la casa, con una nota por no decir muy sugerente.

Hisashi le paso la nota a Ryota que la leyó en voy alta- para el único ángel de Kanagawa, como una forma de pedir disculpas no quise insultar a tus amigos y espero que seas muy feliz, pero no has pensado en tener un amante, yo me ofrezco de voluntario de inmediato, sólo llámame estaré disponible para ti en cualquier momento, con amor Akira Sendoh-.

Miyagi no cabía en su asombro, y a penas pudo decir- bastante directo, no?

Hisashi que estaba a punto de explotar le dijo- directo….es un bastardo-

-tienes que dejarle claro para que no la siga molestando, porque esto sólo puede ser el principio.

- por eso me voy antes Ryota, espero que me disculpes por hoy

- no hay problema

Kaede Rukawa que había permanecido estático y en silencio abrió la boca, sin siquiera pensar y le pregunto a Mitsui- y que dijo Isabella-

Hisashi miró a Rukawa un tanto curioso por su pregunta, y le contesto

- que hiciera lo que fuera más adecuado

Rukawa puso su mirada de siempre, le habían traicionado sus hormonas, estaba igual de celoso que Mitsui y las palabras de Ryota le ayudaron a mantener la cabeza fría por un segundo.

- Isabella confía mucho en ti

- Como yo confió en ella, no hay secretos entre nosotros, por eso se que ella no ha hecho nada para provocarlo, ella no es así, y por lo que me dijo le da un poco de susto que él siga insistiendo no quiere que la molesten.

Rukawa se acercó a Mitsui y le dijo- es hora que le dejes claro a ese puercoespín las cosas tienes que asegurar la tranquilidad de ella-

Hisashi aún con la sorpresa de haber escuchado la frase más larga de Rukawa asistió con la cabeza y se fueron los tres a entrenar, casi a la mitad Mitsui tomó sus cosas y se fue a Ryonan llegó cuando estaban finalizando el entrenamiento, espero que todos salieran y cuando vio a Sendoh aparecer le hablo fuerte.

- oye Sendoh necesito hablar contigo

Akira Sendoh trató de sonreír pero la cara de pocos amigos de Hisashi supo que no era una visita protocolar

- si dime Mitsui.

Hisashi miró hacia todos lados y cuando vio que no había nadie a su alrededor, le tomó la chaqueta y lo azotó contra la pared diciendo- quiero que dejes tranquila a Isabella-

Akira puso cara de inocente y agregó –yo no he hecho nada-

- mira idiota, lo sé todo ella me comentó cuando la abordaste, por eso no me sorprendió lo del regalo y la nota, por eso te lo vuelvo a repetir, no la molestes, ella no quiera nada contigo.

Sendoh sonrió y le dijo- mientras ella no me lo diga- Hisashi lo azotó nuevamente- esto no es una advertencia, es una orden déjala tranquila, ella es mi pareja y no dejaré que me la quites, idiota.

Mitsui lo soltó y luego le tiró la blusa y la nota diciendo- dásela a otra, a ella nunca la compraras con regalos.

Hisashi se fue a su casa raudamente dejando al capitán de Ryonan bastante molesto, tomo la blusa en sus manos y dijo- es una lastima que una chica tan hermosa este con tipo tan mala calaña- Sendoh sonrió cínicamente y dijo en voz alta- un pobre muerto de hambre, que se cree ese infeliz-

Akira se arreglo la ropa, le había dolido esa azotada contra el muro, pero sobre todo le había quedado claro que entre Isabella y Mitsui no había secretos, pero no perdería las esperanzas le gustaba tanto esa chica y si había conquistado a tantas que sólo le habían atraído sólo un poco, por ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

Las cosas en casa de Mitsui no pasaron a mayores lo único que le había pedido a su novia es que no anduviera sola y ella le cumplió sin ningún problema.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa día Hisashi estaba extremadamente feliz era su cumpleaños numero 18 y aunque no habían quedado para nada de acuerdo, pero sabía que algo le sorprendería.

Hisashi acudió a la practica con más entusiasmo a penas había alcanzado a cambiarse ropa, cuando vio que Isabella le estaba esperando sonriendo en la puerta se acercó a su lado y ella lo saludo- hola ojos azules-

- Isabella…legaste temprano

- te quiero pedir un favor

- claro dime

-puedes llegar como a las nueve a la casa

- tan tarde, fue la respuesta de Mitsui

- por favor- rogó Isabella- necesito tiempo…por favor

- esta bien y le sonrió

-gracias amor, te espero en la casa, okay.

Habían terminado la practica un poco más tarde pero aún faltaban cerca de dos horas para las nueve, camino un tanto deprimido por el centro y incluso sentó en un parque dejar pasar el tiempo, su estomago rugió de hambre, se llevo la mano hacia él y cerro los ojos, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que desde que había salido de la preparatoria lo venían siguiendo.

Dio varias vueltas sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para las nueve, apuro el paso para llegar a su casa, notó al estar cerca que estaba todas las luces apagadas se puso nervioso no quería una fiesta sorpresa solo compartir con su amada, golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondió, saco sus llaves estaba oscuro y cuando iba a encender la luz, sintió como una voz le hablaba al oído.

- ojos azules, le tengo una sorpresa…pero tienes que seguir mis reglas…aceptas

- cla…ro- respondió un tanto nervioso.

Lo guió por la casa, pudo sentir un exquisito olor que lo embargo completo, lo llevaron hasta una silla y la sentaron y permitieron abrir los ojos…

Isabella estaba al frente de él una pequeña mesita redonda decorada hermosamente y con dos velas rojas que dejaban iluminar, una cena exquisita y un lindo pastel de chocolate en donde decía feliz cumpleaños mi querido rebelde.

Hisashi sonrió todas esas molestias eran para él, ella vestía con un lindo vestido de rojo, tenía el pelo arreglado con pequeños rulos que caían en su rostro, se veía demasiado tentadora y le sonreía calidamente, Hisashi pensó en cuanto la amaba.

Comieron entre sonrisas y pequeñas caricias y luego de probar el pastel, Hisashi se acercó a besarla pero ella se lo impidió diciendo- aún falta querido tu regalo, pero debes seguir las reglas…claro si es que quieres-

-por supuesto

Isabella se levantó y acercándose hacía él le vendó los ojos y se acercó a su oído- ahora eres mi rehén- lo llevó a la habitación y la empujo a la cama, le dijo que se tendiera entre los cojines y lo dejo unos segundos, después cuando volvió acercarse, se subió encima de su cadera y le tomo las muñecas, Hisashi sintió algo helado sonrió nervioso, pero Isabella leyendo su mente le dijo- amor tranquilo, espera un momento-

Ella lo comenzó a desnudar, primero su pecho y cuando Hisashi quiso acercarse con sus manos, notó que estaba atado, trato de hablar, pero Isabella se lo impidió con un beso apasionado y le saco la venta.

La vista de Mitsui tuvo que acostumbrase a la poca luz de la habitación, estaban varias velas encendidas dándole un ambiente único, ella ahora estaba encima de él totalmente desnuda y le sonreía.

Cuando notó que Hisashi ya podía ver normalmente agregó- hola ojos azules, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, quizás sea un poco malvado pero como me acorde que tu me dices así, porque yo te torturo, entonces pensé realmente en hacerlo.

Lo beso casi hasta dejarlo sin aliento- quiero hacerte disfrutar hasta el cansancio, que dices-

Hisashi sólo la miraba con devoción y respondía de manera tonta-te amo-

Ella siguió su tarea solo le había desnudado parcialmente y le recorría con su manos su cuerpo, Michy solo se retorcía de pasión, con su boca Isabella comenzó a recorrerlo milimétricamente estimulando especialmente sus zonas erógenas causándole nuevos gemidos de placer.

El nivel de pasión que Hisashi sentía casi la hacia perder la razón, su mente nublada solo pensó en una cosa, decir – mal….va….da-

Isabella le sonrió y cuando bajo hasta su miembro, casi hizo a Michy gemir locamente su nombre.

- ¡¡¡¡ISABELLA!

Ella no tuvo compasión, y lo disfruto completamente, Hisashi se trataba de soltar de las esposas, estaba llegando al clímax demasiado rápido y no quería, pero el nivel de técnicas utilizadas por la chica le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Mientras en el balcón de la casa de Hisashi esa sombra que lo había seguido durante tanto tiempo, a penas podía cerrar la boca por la sorpresa y había ahogado un gemido de placer, al ver como Isabella se manejaba como la mejor maestra del placer que había visto.

A pesar de que gran parte de su ser tiritaba de celos, se había vencido a la pasión de ver a esos dos amantes, para no perder detalle se apoyo en el vidrio, su cuerpo vibraba de placer y excitación, abrió su pantalón y comenzó a darle placer con su mano mientras seguía mirando embobado esa escena.

El frió de la ciudad le llegó de golpe al cuerpo de Akira Sendoh, estaba empapado de sudor por la excitación, aunque sabía que no podía llegar más bajo, se sentía tan bien, verla así era aunque no fuera con él era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Isabella aprovecho al máximo para disfrutar de su amado Hisashi, era la primera vez que practica el sexo oral y aunque estaba sumamente nerviosa, el miedo se le había ido cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos de placer que Mitsui, "su querido Mitsui" entregaba.

Instintivamente aceleró el ritmo y Mitsui solo gimió mas fuerte pronunciando frases entre cortadas

- isa…be….lla….voy …acabar….pron….to-

Ella no pareció escucharle estaba aún ensimismada haciéndole disfrutar, el grito que casi hizo temblar la ventana indico que Mitsui había terminado, la chica se acurrucó en su pecho escuchando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Hisashi aún turbado por la pasión le dijo-valió la espera…- y le sonrió, pero las palabras de Isabella le volvieron a llenar el alma de deseo.

- me alegra mucho escuchar eso…pero creo que aún no hemos terminado no?

Hisashi abrió más los ojos y agrego- que quieres decir-

- que me ha gustado tanto verte disfrutar…que yo quiero un poco…claro si estas de acuerdo

- yo…cla…ro pero suéltame

- ahhh no – respondió Isabella y agregó. –quiero manejar la situación yo, tu solo disfruta….

Mitsui puso cara de molesto y le dijo- malvada-

- ese es mi segundo nombre, pero solo contigo.- agrego Isabella, ambos sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente y comenzaron nuevamente el juego del amor.

Akira Sendoh aún se masturbaba cuando Mitsui llegó al clímax y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, cuando la chica empezó de nuevo a hacer el amor con el jugador de tres puntos de Shohoku, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mientras ella se movía sensualmente sobre Mitsui, este trataba de acercase pero las esposas se lo impedían y su boca le exigía a su novia que se acercara, pero ella sólo le acariciaba su torso y dejaba su rostro a unos centímetros provocándolo al máximo.

Hisashi ahora hervía de pasión y deseo, lo único que quería era tocarle, besarle y devolver parte de esa pasión que le estaban haciendo sentir, con todas sus fuerzas tiro de las esposas rompiendo la madera de la cama que lo limitaba.

Isabella le miró sorprendida y él sin aguantar más se abrazo con sus dos manos y la atrajo a su cuerpo besando habidamente su boca, recorriéndola como ese pastel de chocolate que habían comido recientemente, sus manos de manera torpe le acariciaron por las esposas, su voz sonó como una orden rodeada de suplica- por favor sacamelas - sin dejar de besarse la chica tomo las llaves del velador y lo desató, Hisashi pudo recorrerla con sus manos, en un rápido movimiento, la dio vuelta quedando ella ahora abajo, si alguna vez Hisashi había sido mesurado esa noche no quedaba nada de eso en él, sus movimientos eran rudos rápidos llevándolo nuevamente a un orgasmo completo y lleno, que termino gloriosamente para ambos.

Hisashi calló rendido sobre el cuerpo de ella jamás habían hecho dos veces el amor tan rápido y su respiración entre cortada denotaba lo satisfactorio que había sido para ambos.

Luego de algunos minutos de tranquilidad Isabella le hablo mirando a los ojos

- de verdad que eres un rebelde amor

- porque dices eso

-porque no aguantaste nada con las esposas, cero respeto por la autoridad…y la cama.

- ahhh bueno no tengo muy buena relación con las autoridades, aunque por ti iría amarrado hasta la luna.

Isabella sólo pudo agregar –feliz cumpleaños-

La chica comenzaba a acomodarse para dormir pero Hisashi le dijo- espera un momento voy apagar las velas- cuando llegó a la ventana pareció ver alguien abrió para mirar hacia el balcón pero no vio nada.

Akira se había lanzado hacia abajo para no ser descubierto, se metió debajo de un árbol y se llevo una mano a su respiración para no ser escuchado

Hisashi cerró la ventana y termino de apagar todo, dejando esa pequeña luz en el rincón miro a Isabella que estaba a punto de dormir, y dijo en voz baja-aun siente miedo por la oscuridad- y se tendió a su lado, ambos de acurrucaron, el cuerpo de ella a pesar de todo lo vivido comenzaba a ponerse frió y le tapo con esa colcha extra que tenía, mientras trataba con el suyo darle parte de su calor.

Sendoh se arreglaba la ropa aún sintiendo vergüenza de si, le había encantado alcanzar el orgasmo mirando como se amaban Isabella y Mitsui, cada que cerró los ojos pensó que era él quien estaba en esa pequeña cama siendo torturado por ella, entendió perfectamente la reacción de Mitsui, lo más probable es que él también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Camino a su casa más que deprimido, porque el meterse en la vida de Isabella sería aun más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero a pesar de los problemas, no dejaría de intentarlo el quería todo eso y mucho más.

_**Nota autora: sooooorrrry primero que todo, pero entre las vacaciones y lo interactiva que he estado en los foros me cuesta actualizar más rápido, acá nuevamente un capitulo un tanto "candente" pero creo que va bien, ojalá que les guste y no se olviden me encantan los reviews así que no les cuenta nada dejar uno…**_

**_Casi se me olvida este capitulo en especial es para mis "tres hijas virtuales" que me entretienen un montón, y que espero que sigamos en contacto ahora que vienen las clases, con cariño para Ayame rukawa que espero que se pueda seguir metiendo al foro, y a mi saltamontes Katze kon que siempre se le ocurren cosas simpáticas, y para Pilcho que me mando un tremendo correo con la opinión del fics pero como no me puso reviews no se lo contestaré (no es broma) _**

_**A contestar a quienes dejaron:**_

**_Misao: como puedes ver en este capitulo no hice sufrir al zorrito, hoy ando buena en general no es mi principal objetivo hacerlo sufrir sólo han sido algunos momentos de maldad, respecto al fútbol más adelante saldrá algo, por mientras nos dedicaremos a enredar la situación para hacerlo más interesante, espero que te guste, nos vemos._**

**_Paulyta: bueno ya el otro día nos pegamos una mega conversación, respecto a los uniformes me queda convencer a los chicos para se lo pongan y estarían listo, espero que te guste este capi como ves aún todo esta muy tranquilo pero como se dice por ahí en las cosas del corazón uno nunca sabe cuando se viene una tormenta., nos estamos hablando cuídate._**


	9. Un fantasma del pasado

**Capitulo 9: Un fantasma del pasado**

Iban de la mano a la preparatoria, sonriendo feliz por ese especial amor que se sentían, en la puerta de su escuela se toparon con Ayako ella casi corría para no llegar atrasada; pero la tranquilidad de la pareja, le hizo sonreír.

- ustedes ya casi parecen marido y mujer

Hisashi sólo sonrió y se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta por Isabella

–celosa, pero somos amantes-

La manager de Shohoku casi quedo totalmente sonrojada por dicho comentario, pero agregó- yo pensaba que usted capitán Mitsui la iba a corromper, pero veo que es al revés, y bueno cuénteme que le dieron de regalo, ayer cumpliste 18 o me equivoco?-

Hisashi si estaba sonrojado al escuchar eso, se sonrojó más, estaba claro que no podía decirle lo increíble que había sido su regalo, pero las palabras de Isabella ahora lo tranquilizaron

- eres bastante copuchenta….yo no te pregunto lo que le regalas a Ryota-kun.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver….yo

- Ahhh….. lo vas a negar, te gusta y sólo lo haces sufrir de mala, desde hace tiempo que tendrías novio

- cállate no lo publiques, pero dime capitán Mitsui que le regalaron?

Ayako se acercó a Mitsui como buscando una respuesta y Hisashi respondió de lo más normal

-una romántica cena con un pastel de chocolate de ensueño, todo cocinado por Isabella contenta.

Ayako sonrió y mientras caminaba agrego- que bueno me alegro que alguien haya disfrutado de ese pastel par de apretados que no invitaron a nadie-

Mitsui volvió a sonreír y agrego- yo no tuve nada que ver aunque agradezco que hayamos esta solo.

- par de aislados – agrego una molesta Ayako dejando a Mitsui e Isabella con cara de interrogación, Hisashi dejo a su novia en su sala y camino a la suya a pesar que tenía un año más que todos ahí, no podía ser más feliz, sus ramos iban muy bien, el equipo estaba mejor que nunca, e Isabella había entrado a su vida llenándole de amor.

Volvieron tarde a casa como normalmente lo hacían, ambos estaba sumamente cansados pero casi cuando estaba en la puerta, Mitsui sufrió una gran impresión, lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar que desde hace, mucho que no lo veían y sin querer se soltó de la mano de Isabella.

El hombre lo miró con recelo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le hablo- no me digas que aún sigues en la preparatoria, sigues siendo el mismo maldito vago que siempre no Hisashi?-

Mitsui estaba congelado pero las nuevas palabras de ese hombre lo removieron en lo más profundo

- sigues siendo un vago, pero por lo menos ahora tienes amiguitas más decentes

Isabella bajo la mirada, se sintió incomoda pero Mitsui se acercó y la protegió diciendo- siempre con las mismas estúpidos comentarios padre-

El hombre rió y le dijo- sabes por lo menos ahora respondes, Hisashi.

- que quieres papá

- ni siquiera me vas a presentar a tu amiguita o ni siquiera te sabes el nombre.

Mitsui se tenso y le dijo molesto- ella no es una amiguita es mi novia y no quiero que le dirijas la palabra, tu no sabes tratar a nadie

- igual necesito hablar contigo, acá o adentro es una orden.

Hisashi abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Isabella y cerrando la puerta le dijo a su novia- yo ya entró no te preocupes-

Mitsui miró con odio a su padre cada día lo odiaba más, era un ser despreciable, había hecho sufrir tanto a su madre y a él, sino fuera por el dinero que le entregaba no habría querido saber nunca más de él.

Los ojos del padre de Mitsui denotaban soberbia había esperado tanto ese momento que quería disfrutarlo al máximo

- bueno vengo a decirte que ahora que cumpliste 18, el testamento de tu madre se hizo efectivo puedes quedarte con la casa

Hisashi abrió los ojos siempre había soñado con quedarse con la casa de su madre

- veo que te alegra…bueno pero eso no es todo como ahora eres mayor de edad, ya no tengo más responsabilidad contigo, así que no me busques mas te envió la escritura por correo, feliz cumpleaños.

El hombre se alejó rápidamente, por fin había cortado relación con ese chico, que a pesar de ser su hijo le recordaba esa oscura parte de su vida.

Hisashi entró rápidamente y apoyándose en la puerta de ahora su casa, se desmoronó, Isabella corrió a su lado y lo acurrucó en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo.

Ahí Mitsui le contó con todo, era claro ahora debían buscar una forma de salir adelante, lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó a su cuarto donde lo recostó en su cama, ella se levantó para prepararle una taza de té, pero la mano de Hisashi se lo impidió diciendo- por favor quédate a mi lado, duerme conmigo hoy no quiero estar sólo.

Isabella le sonrió y agregó- claro- se colocó su pijama y se acomodó en sus brazos, él aún tiritaba por lo recién pasado y él sentir a su querida Isabella junto a él, le recompusieron toda su alma; no importaba cuantas cosas malas le pasaran la tenía a su lado.

Más que nunca esa mañana le costó levantarse la experiencia del día anterior había sido lamentable, Isabella le sonrió y le dijo cuando bajo a desayunar- ha ver, mejorando esa carita, nada de tristezas de alguna manera saldremos adelante-

El chico trato de sonreír pero no pudo, tomo desayuno en silencio y se aprestó para ir a clases, su novia camino a su lado y a penas habían llegado a una cuadra de su casa le dijo

- ni se te ocurra dejar el equipo de basket

Hisashi la miró sorprendido, tan fácil se le hacia saber lo que pensaba.

- Pero…tengo que encontrar trabajo….

Isabella miró a Hisashi y le dijo- yo se que ahora crees que es la única solución pero no es así, si renuncias al equipo no sólo estarás dejando a tu sueño más preciado, sino que también la posibilidad de una beca para la universidad del estado.

- pe…ro…

- No, no lo voy a permitir, queda tan poco para terminar el año, yo sé que vas a ir a las nacionales y vas a ganar y entramos gratuitamente a la universidad eso no será problema.

- Pero Isabella de algo tenemos que vivir

- lo sé, yo buscare trabajo, hasta que salga lo de mi papá no creo que sea mucho tiempo

- no es mi deber

- no me vengas con estupideces, tómalo como una forma de pagar la renta

- no, eso nunca, yo te tengo que mantener.

La voz de Mitsui sonaba dura, no quería que ella tuviera que asumir esas responsabilidades.

Isabella miró a Hisashi y le dijo- yo no tengo problemas, va ha ser un trabajo de medio tiempo, después de clases a mi me va muy fácil los ramos no será sacrificio.

- no, no me gusta…no es mi responsabilidad.

Ambos iban llegando a la preparatoria y habían comenzado a llamar la atención de todos.

- eres una cabeza hueca- grito Isabella- ya lo decidí

- Te lo prohíbo

- Me tiene sin cuidado, yo no dejaré que rompas tus sueños.

- Pe…ro….yo soy el que debo protegerte

Isabella levantó la vista al cielo y pronunció en italiano, un par de palabras y entró a la sala molesta y a penas le dijo a Mitsui- nos vemos en la casa, no quiero verte ahora.

Hisashi la miró incrédulo, aún se sentía mal y camino a su salón deprimido pensando- tanto la importa mi sueño para sacrificarse por mí, no quiero que lo haga- y sonrió.

La amaba era verdad y se resigno a su decisión sabia que cuando hablaba en Italiano nadie podría contradecirla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extraño a todos y en especial a Ayako y a un más triste rukawa que Isabella no llegará al entrenamiento y casi al terminar, Ayako no aguanto más la situación y le preguntó a Mitsui.

-oye Mitsui y porque no vino Isabella

Hisashi puso cara de deprimido, no quería decir nada, pero cuando vio que Isabella estaba en la puerta no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándola, Isabella le sonrió y camino hasta su lado y le dijo- hola malas pulgas, aun sigues pensando tonteras

Hisashi estaba enojado y le dijo molesto – no son tonteras es mi obligación-

Isabella se acercó lo suficiente, no le gustaba hacer escenas delante de tanta gente- no, no lo es, somos dos en esto y si tu no lo sientes así estamos mal

Mitsui abrió los ojos era demasiado bueno su argumento, pero aún el desconsuelo le llenaba el alma

- si, se que somos los dos, pero yo debo protegerte no al revés

Isabella la miró con tristeza estaba claro que aún no lo entendía, estaba tan ciego que no lo notaba y se lo dijo tranquilamente

- ves que no lo entiendes….yo también puedo asumir responsabilidades como quieres que estemos juntos, si quieres que yo sólo sea un adorno, un accesorio de tu casa, yo soy parte activa, no me fui a tu casa para mendigar cariño…y si no quieres que busque trabajo no me estás respetando como iguales.

Ahora no sólo Hisashi estaba de una pieza, sino que también Ayako y Rukawa, pero ambos sabían que no podían interrumpir. Hisashi le abrazó con todo el alma y le abrió nuevamente su corazón

- si, te entiendo….de verdad, nunca has sido un adorno, ni una conquista, ni una carga, eres mi complemento pero me acongoja el corazón verte sacrificarte por mi…yo perdí…tanto tiempo es verdad….la única verdad que me ha dicho mi padre es que he sido un vago…deje botada mi oportunidad

Isabella acurrucó su cabeza en su hombro y llorando le dijo

- no voy a permitir que nadie te diga que no vales nada…eres sumamente valioso para mi, tus compañeros y amigos…¿sabes? Si no fuera así nada nos uniría… estamos juntos en el mismo camino tú y yo, y ahora a sólo meses de salir de la preparatoria tu eres mi prioridad….después si quieres cambiamos…ok.

Hisashi la abrazó con más fuerza y le dijo totalmente conmovido- de acuerdo-

- además- agrego Isabella ya encontré trabajo por eso llegue antes mañana empiezo, soy vendedora de una tienda, no es mucho en dinero pero nos alcanzará

- me lo suponía cuando hablas en italiano siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieras.

Ambos sonrieron era verdad, Hisashi se fue a cambiar de ropa y ahí les comentó a sus compañeros la situación, Kaede temblaba de emoción pero también de recelo era obvio, ella haría cualquier cosa por él.


	10. Chapter 10 Furia y fuego mala combinació

**Capitulo 10: Furia y fuego mala combinación.**

A pesar del nuevo trabajo de Isabella la vida ahora no era tan sencilla, si Vivian antes sin grandes lujos ahora estaban casi con lo estrictamente necesario, debieron retirar la señal de cable y a pesar que Isabella le había asegurado a Michy que no le importaba estaba sumamente deprimida, ella ahora llegaba casi junto con él, se notaba cansada pero nunca que se quejó y Michy trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella porque sabía de la importancia de su sacrificio.

Pero así de rápido como encontró trabajo, otra oportunidad se presentó por una misma clienta se enteró que el restaurante Danny's necesitaba de una nueva mesera, e Isabella pensó que sería una buena idea porque podía ser más dinero, al terminar su turno se dirigió al restaurante al dueño del local de agrado la muchacha porque además de ser muy linda se notaba muy atenta y con una buena voluntad.

Era indudablemente una buena oportunidad mejor dinero y eso les permitiría estar más tranquilos con Michy. Esa noche le contó a Hisashi que no tuvo más opción que aceptar sabía que no podía decir nada era prácticamente una decisión de ella.

Frecuentemente ahora los integrantes del equipo de Shohoku pasaba a comer al restaurante, incluso a veces Rukawa pasaba por su cuenta y aunque cruzaba algunas palabras con Isabella no se hacía mas esperanzas, además tenía la pequeña impresión que ella ya se había dado cuenta un poco de sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado algunos meses y cada vez se acercaba más las finales del estado, y como una manera de unir más al equipo tuvieron la genial de realizar el cumpleaños del capitán Ryota en el restaurante que atendía Isabella.

Mientras Isabella esperaba a sus amigos el ajetreo del restaurante era bastante grande y quizás por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Akira Sendoh entró al local, la estrella de Ryonan caminaba por fuera, sin pensar mucho en nada, pero cuando la vio no lo pudo creer entró rápidamente y se sentó observando le intrigaba bastante saber porque estaba trabajando ahí y espero que llegara a su lado.

Isabella no la vio hasta cuando estuvo a su lado, y trato de no ser descortés aunque los problemas había tenido con Mitsui habían sido culpa de él, sabía también que Hisashi lo había ido a amenazar y no le gustaba que su novio se viera envuelto en ese tipo de problemas.

- buenas tardes en que lo puedo servir, señor

- Hola...que sorpresa, agrego Akira haciéndose el sorprendido- No sabías que trabajabas acá

- Si llevo unos meses, que le puedo servir

Akira estaba dispuesto a saber como fuera porque estaba trabajando ahí y le pregunto- pero porque estás aquí, que te pasa-

- No nada, algunas dificultades económicas pero nada de importancia

- Que lastima -agregó un afligido Akira

Isabella no quería seguir conversando y le pregunto un tanto cortante

- tiene decidido su orden, señor

- No aún no, respondió Akira con una de esas sonrisas marca registrada.

- si quiere le doy más tiempo y vuelo.

La chica hizo el intento de irse pero la mano de Akira le impidió su caminar, y le dijo- por favor no te vayas- Isabella le miró sorprendido su mano era tan calidad y le hacia sentir una descarga eléctrica distinta, Sendoh le soltó la mano y le hablo.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la blusa pensé que sería un lindo gesto, quizás la embarre con la nota pero no era mi intención llamar tu atención sobornándote solo quería darte en el gusto, de verdad lo siento.

Ahora la chica estaba más que sorprendida, siempre pensó que Akira la buscaba como una de sus tantas conquistas, pero a pesar de considerarlo una persona muy especial su amor por Mitsui era único.

- Le agradezco su gentileza pero no tiene que molestarse tengo todo lo que quiero acá- y se llevó la mano al corazón- lo material es superficial, además a Hisashi no le gustó para nada la nota y yo no tengo secretos con él y no puedo dañar mi relación con malos entendidos, lo siento pero no puedo tener nada con usted.

A Akira le dolieron esas palabras

- ahhhh se quieren mucho

- Si - fue la respuesta muy sincera de Isabella

- Me lo suponía por eso su reacción - le miró a los ojos- entiendo no te molestaré más, de verdad aunque no quiero que lo tomes mal pero si alguna vez necesitas algo o sólo quieres conversar con un amigo...puedes contar conmigo- Y le entregó mi pequeño papel con sus datos-

- Gracias

Akira a pesar del dolor que le embargaba el pecho sonrió aunque sus ojos denotaban su pesar y mirando el menú dijo- bueno tráeme una orden de ramen grande con jugo de naranjas por favor-

Isabella le sonrió y se dirigió a pedir su orden, en esos momentos entraron sus amigos y ella los saludo uno a uno, quedando al final Hisashi que le dio un pequeño beso y Rukawa que le abrazó como los demás.

Esa actitud fue demasiado extraño para Sendoh esa cercanía de Isabella con Rukawa le pareció sospechosa sabía que el "témpano de hielo" no se llevaba bien con nadie ni sus compañeros de equipo y ahora parecía muy amigo de la chica que pretendía, se dedicó a observarlos y notó como cada vez que ella se le acercaba, el rostro del jugador estrella de shohoku brillaba con mayor intensidad.

Los integrantes de Shohoku celebraban sin concentrarse en los demás el cumpleaños de su capitán con bastante entusiasmo y nadie había notado a Sendoh hasta que Kaede se fijo en la mesa del fondo donde el extraño peinado del cliente le llamó la atención, lo observo y se encontró con su mirada- ambos se miraron en forma dura- como suponiendo muchas cosas, uno del otro.

Los demás no habían notado su presencia hasta que Akira se levanto para irse, al pasar frente a Isabella le dio las gracias con una pequeña reverencia y ella le sonrió y agradeció ese fue el momento que Hisashi descubrió su presencia y se levantó molesto diciendo- ese tipo de seguro que viene a molestar- y le siguió hasta afuera.

Isabella no había notado la reacción de su novio pero al notar que no estaba se acercó a la mesa y le pregunto a sus amigos por él, nadie le quiso decir exactamente donde estaba e inventaron diferentes excusas.

La chica le dirigió directamente la palabra a Rukawa sabía por la extraña relación que tenían que no le podía mentir.

- Rukawa-kun donde fue hisashi, me puedes decir?

- Este...yo...lo vi salir

- Fue detrás de Akira Sendoh no?

- mmm...mmmmmm...mmmmm si.

Los demás observaron impávidos la respuesta de Rukawa, esa respuesta de Kaede le llenó de angustia y sin hablarles más le dijo a su jefe que se tomaría sus 15 minutos de descanso. Salió del restaurante rápidamente estaba nerviosa y esperaba llegar antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Hisashi casi enceguecido había caminado cerca de una cuadra detrás de él y al ver ese pequeño callejón la golpeo en la espalda y la empujo hacia dentro de él; Akira no sabía que había pasado de pronto estaba en el suelo y sentía un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Akira se levantó con dificultad y vio a su agresor con ojos de furia que le decían- te dije que la dejaras tranquila-

Akira no alcanzó a reaccionar y ya lo estaban llenando una lluvia de golpes, trato los primeros de evitarlos, pero se dio cuenta que no podía razonar con ese tipo sólo defenderse. Le dio un golpe fuerte en el rostro a Hisashi, él retrocedió unos metros, era obvio que Sendoh sabía también pelear, notó que aunque en un comienzo estaba un tanto confundido ahora lo encaraba con todo.

La pelea había llegado casi sin quererlo a una fuerza incontrolable y ambos no dejaban de aflojar en ningún momento, Akira sangraba profusamente de una ceja y Hisashi de su labio superior, y no notaron la llegada de Isabella hasta que ella gritó - por favor Hisashi no sigas-

Ambos miraron a Isabella ella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y se acercaba lentamente hasta donde ellos diciendo- no peleen por favor-

Ella se acercó hasta Hisashi y le dijo mirando a los ojos- Michy, Sendoh no me molestó me pidió disculpas por todo, lo le des más vuelta vamos por favor-

Pero Mitsui estaba demasiado molesto y casi gritando le dijo- no quiero que se acerque a ti, no quiero que te mire, eres mi mujer- y corriendo a un lado a Isabella tomo a Sendoh de la chaqueta y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez la fortaleza de Mitsui estaba dada por los celos y casi tenía a Akira a punto de perder la conciencia, Isabella trataba de impedirlo pero Hisashi no parecía escucharlo.

Hasta que un fuerte abrazo lo contuvo impidiendo moverse, Kaede le había agarrado muy bien y le dijo- Mitsui no te acrimines con este pelmazo-

Hisashi trato de soltarse gritando- suéltame a este lo mato, lo mato

- Vamos hisashi por favor -le rogó nuevamente Isabella

- No lo defiendas- grito Mitsui

Isabella se sintió fatal, pero la frase de Kaede lo descolocó completamente

- acaso no confías en Isabella no te ha dicho ella lo que siente por ti, acaso no le crees?

Hisashi se desarmó completamente y mirando lo que había dicho y hecho agregó

- si es verdad jamás desconfiaría de ella...yo...lo siento.

Hisashi ahora caminaba con Kaede e Isabella que se tapaba los ojos para no ver el estado que ambos jóvenes habían quedado, en ese momento Kaede le tendió la mano a Isabella y le dijo- vamos yo me encargo de llevar a Mitsui a casa y tu después hablas con él-.

Esa actitud de Kaede hizo a Akira explotar todos sus celos, toleraba que Isabella estuviera en los brazos de Mitsui pero que Rukawa también fuera parte importante de su vida era demasiado y hablo sin pensarlo.

- Realmente estas bien enfermo Mitsui, casi me matas porque yo me he acercado a tu novia, pero dejas que ese imbecil de Rukawa se le acerque como si nada, no de él deberías estar celoso

Hisashi se tenso entero y Kaede también, pero Isabella le impidió el paso a Mitsui colocándose frente de él y le dijo

- recuerdas lo que me preguntaste la otra vez sobre Rukawa Kun

Hisashi movió la cabeza afirmativamente e Isabella agregó- nada de dudas, ni secretos no importa que digan los demás, ahora vamonos-

Isabella empujo delicadamente a Mitsui para que caminara y al notar que Kaede era ahora quien estaba dispuesto a matarlo a Sendoh volvió a tomarle la mano diciendo- vamos kaede no dejes que te saquen de tus casillas con palabras mal intencionadas, me sobra con un hombre en mi familia explosivo, tu no por favor-.

Y lo jalo para que caminaran, apoyaron a Hisashi ambos para que caminara estaba un tanto herido y cuando llegaron a Danny's Kaede y Mitsui tomaron un taxi que los llevo a casa del jugador de tres puntos.

Isabella aún sentía su corazón cargado de emociones y sin saber como, cuando y porque se devolvió al callejón encontrando a Sendoh aún tratando de ponerse de pie.

Ella se acercó y colocando una servilleta en su ceja le dijo- entiendo que hayas tenido que defenderte pero porque esas palabras tuyas contra Kaede, que quieres hacer que Hisashi mate a Rukawa, no te entiendo-

- Quiero que abra los ojos- fue la respuesta de Sendoh

Isabella le miró un tanto triste y le dijo

- Seguro que tu nunca te has sentido sólo y no sabes lo importante que es tener un amigo, para Hisashi ha sido difícil empezar de nuevo y especialmente ganarse la confianza de todos de nuevo y Rukawa es también una persona solitaria que sólo tiene una meta en la vida pero creo que se ha acostumbrado a sus compañeros y también a mi por eso Hisashi no ve peligro en él.

- pero porque reacciona así conmigo, no crees que ha sido demasiado exagerado

Isabella bajo la mirada ahora entendía Hisashi había aprendido a conocerla bastante y podía percibir que el jugador estrella de Ryonan podía llegar a entrar a su corazón, ella le sonrió y agregó- y dime vale la pena tanta paliza-

Sendoh bajo la mirada y con una voz dulce le respondió- valdría la pena, si por lo menos te hubiera robado un beso-

Akira levantaba la vista y sin saber como ella se acerco y le beso dulcemente, cerro los ojos para concentrarse más, ese sabor a frutillas era único y cuando parecía tocar el cielo ella se separó y a milímetros de su boca le dijo- espero que ahora valga la pena-

Y se levanto dejando a Akira más que confundido, Isabella corrió al restaurante aún no sabiendo porque en primer lugar había vuelto al callejón y porque le había besado- se llevo la mano a su boca- si con Hisashi sentía fuego cada vez que estaba junto a él, con Akira había sentido esa satisfacción de que su alma que por fin le decía ahora si estarás completa-.

_**Primero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero una repentina falta de inspiración potenciado con la carga universitaria de fin de semestre me dejo fuera del circuito, pero como el ave fénix he vuelto ye me puse al día con los fics que tenía que leer y aquellos que aún no terminado de escribir espero subir rapidito otro capitulo.**_

_**Ahora a contestar los reviews**_

_**Padme: que decir espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo gracias por el reviews tu siempre me alegras el día, y espero que esta historia siga excelente.**_

**_Sole: Un honor cada palabra que escribiste me lleno de alegría y espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y especialmente que no me quieras matar por lo recién sucedido _**

**_Trucha: he saltado de alegría con tu comentario muchas gracias eres un sol, que bueno encontrarme con otra chica romántica y como puedes ver yo tampoco me decido entre Hisashi y Akira._**

**_Misao: bueno he dejado la autosatisfacción para otro día, jajajajajaja si creo que me ha influenciado tanto yaoi que he leído espero que te guste este capitulo._**

**_Paulyta: te deje un reviews en tu historia te lo debía y espero pronto leer otro capitulo tuyo y gracias por tus consejos sirvieron de mucho _**


	11. Mi perdición

Capitulo 11: Mi perdición 

Isabella al llegar al restaurante le contó a sus amigos que quedaban lo que había pasado y Ayako junto a Ryota se ofrecieron de voluntarios para ayudar a Sendoh, a los dos chicos le sorprendió el estado que se encontraba la estrella de Ryonan, porque pensaban que Mitsui no lo había golpeado mucho pensando en aquella promesa que le había hecho al profesor Ansai, pero parecía que los celos lo habían hecho actuar sin pensar.

Mientras Ayako se acercaba a Sendoh, Ryota pensaba que realmente se merecía cada golpe por molestar a Isabella, porque era claro que él también haría lo mismo si alguien molestará a Ayako.

Todo el trayecto al departamento de Akira fue prácticamente en silencio, sólo les dijo donde vivía que coincidentemente era muy cerca de Danny's mientras lo depositaban en el sillón, Ayako le pregunto donde tenía implementos para curarles las heridas y Sendoh le indicó que había en el baño.

La mente de Akira trataba aún de explicar que había pasado en ese callejón y especialmente su encuentro con Isabella, mientras Ryota buscada los implementos Ayako se sentó frente a él y le miro seria diciendo.

- Oye Sendoh, te apuesto que es la primera vez que casi te matan a golpes.

Akira frunció el ceño - no estaba para nada de bromas, aunque su mente aún estaba procesando todo- Ayako volvió a la carga

- Esta claro que no es la idea que te maten, pero porque seguir insistiendo ya Mitsui te había dejado las cosas muy claras, dime que has sacado de todo esto.

Sendoh estaba a punto de decirle que si había logrado algo, pero decidió callar y agrego- ese es mi problema-

- Yo pensaba que eras más racional, pero veo que al final no te distancias mucho de Mitsui

- Es un imbecil, pero para la próxima no me voy a dejar tan fácil

Ayako sonrió porque nunca pensó que Akira Sendoh la estrella de Ryonan tuviera ese tipo de reacciones tan de niño rebelde, Ryota llegó con una caja y después de curar unas primeras heridas se dieron cuenta que habían algunas que no cerraban por si solas y debía ir al hospital, se ofrecieron acompañarlo pero Akira sin mucho protocolo les dijo que se fueran y lo dejaran tranquilos, mientras los chicos cerraban la puerta, Akira marco el teléfono de su mejor amigo Hiroaki Koshiro y le pidió asistencia, mientras esperaba a su amigo sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, se asustó porque podía ser una lesión mucho más grave y no quería dejar de jugar por eso, se sorprendió porque recién había pensado en su equipo y en lo que significaría no jugar basketball.

Al llegar a casa de Mitsui este se encerró en el baño y Kaede aunque en un principio pensaba en irse, decidió esperar a Isabella, se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor hasta que la chica llegó, su semblante denotaba que aún estaba preocupada por el hecho incluso triste-

- Hola Kaede, gracias por esperarme, Hisashi aún está de maletas

- A penas llegó se encerró en el baño

La chica caminó hasta donde estaba Mitsui y le tocó la puerta, pero no le contesto, con su uña movió el seguro y abrió la puerta Hisashi estaba metido en la tina con ropa y todo, el agua caliente llenaba la sala de vapor, el agua tenia un tinte rojo que demostraba las heridas que había sufrido, mantenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba que aún estaba que explotaba.

Ella se sentó a su lado al borde de la tina y le dijo- te sientes bien-

Hisashi solo se hundió en el agua, no quería hablar el peso de esa actitud tan estúpida le atormentaba. Isabella se levantó de la orilla y se acercó a la puerta y llamo a Kaede, el chico llegó rápidamente y cuando estaba cerca le dijo- me puedes ayudar un momento.

Rukawa asistió con la cabeza e Isabella destapo la tina y cuando Mitsui notó que el agua comenzaba a bajar se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- Ya Hisashi no tienes 5 años, estas que igual que un crío párate.

- No quiero déjame solo

- Nooo- grito Isabella y pidiendo ayuda a Rukawa lo levantaron de la tina, Isabella comenzó a desvestirlo, Kaede miraba un tanto sorprendido como ella lo manejaba sin problemas y del chico que anteriormente casi había matado a Sendoh a golpes no parecía quedar nada.

Ella tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarlo y tomándole la barbilla le dijo- hey mírame- Hisashi se encontró con su mirada- y le escuchó atentamente

- Si alguna vez yo me pongo a pelear con una chica por ti quiero que hagas lo mismo que estoy haciendo por ti-

- Isabella, agregó bajito Mitsui

- No quiero que vuelvas a pelear, no me gusta no te hace bien- y le toco una costilla que comenzaba a ponerse morada por un golpe- mira eso, Hisashi si fuera algo importante lo entendería como defender tu vida o la mía pero sólo por celos, dime que estabas pensando-

- yo...tu...le sonreíste

- Eres un idiota, Hisashi te tendría que mandar a volar

Mitsui y Rukawa abrieron más los ojos, tan molesta estaba

- ¿Eso piensas?- Las palabras de Michy sonaron con dolor

- cualquiera persona sana lo haría, porque que quita que ahora sea yo quien pague el arranque de tu ira, quizás... Isabella iba a seguir hablando pero recordó lo que había hecho- bajo la mirada dándose cuenta que ella no había actuado correctamente con Sendoh y lo más importante estaba traicionando a Mitsui.

Hisashi después de ese incomodo silencio le dijo- yo nunca...te lastimaría aunque me partieras el corazón.

Isabella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas no podía evitarlo se sentía culpable un simple beso le había poner en duda todos esos meses de seguridad y amor con Mitsui. Hisashi y Kaede se conmovieron con las silenciosas lagrimas de la chica y Mitsui hablo desde el fondo de su corazón.

- perdóname Isabella, perdóname

La Chica levantó la vista y le dijo- yo no tengo nada que perdonar te amo.

Rukawa supo que debía abandonar el cuarto, le dolían mucho esas palabras aun no se explicada porque había detenido la pelea hubiera sido mejor para sus interés si ambos se mataran, pero el ver el rostro acongojado de la chica que quería le hacia actuar sin pensarlo.

Comenzó a salir del cuarto de baño cuando Hisashi le hablo- Rukawa gracias por todo y disculpa por las molestias.

Kaede trato de esbozar una sonrisa como respuesta pero Isabella hablo primero

- Kaede aún no te vayas, quédate a comer

Rukawa bajo la vista abrumado y dijo con voz baja- no quiero molestar-

- A mi no me molestas agrego Isabella- Preguntémosles al señor explosivo y mirando a Hisashi le dijo- rebelde sin causa le molesta que se quede su compañero de equipo.

La voz de Isabella era de molestia pero no con el fin de hacer daño, sino que para demostrar la actitud estúpida de su novio.

Hisashi aún perplejo agrego sorprendido -por supuesto que no me molesta, esta claro que si lo hiciera ya le habría golpeado... nuevamente- Y se acomodó el pelo mirando desafiante.

Isabella no pudo aguantar la risa y dijo- es verdad voy a preparar algo ligero y rápido no se hagan muchas ilusiones no estoy de animo.

Los dos le sonrieron y bajaron cuando ella los llamó a comer, esta vez Rukawa no sufrió tanto porque Isabella le prestaba mucha atención y Mitsui estaba con tanto sentimiento de culpa que casi no dijo palabra.

Antes de acostarse Isabella le llevó un vaso de agua con un anti inflamatorio a Michy y se lo paso, él le tomó la mano y le dijo- duerme acá-

- No hoy no

-Estas enojada

- No ya te lo dije pero recupérate bien, además te tendría que castigar

- Malvada

- Delincuente

Hisashi sonrió y se hundió en la cama y sólo agregó -Buenas Noches.

Fue una lenta recuperación para Hisashi e Isabella no pudo prácticamente pensar en nada más que él, aquel fantasma que durante las primeras horas le atormento por su acción, ahora parecía un espejismo lejano, todo era normal todo era felicidad, todo era demasiado perfecto...

...Esa boca que tan ávidamente le besaba haciéndola casi estremecerse, ahora se concentraba en recorrerla su cuello marcándola sensualmente, un gemido ahogado le hacia expresar todas esas pasiones que sentía con un beso.

Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon atrayéndola a su cuerpo, su calor la erizó por completo, sólo pudo demostrar sus sentimientos con una frase -más por favor- él se sonrió feliz por esa respuesta comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su blusa, sus manos dejaban prácticamente marcas en su piel- más -volvió a repetir.

Sentía como esa mojada boca comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, sintió su respiración en su piel y se estremeció por completo.

Su grito atravesó todas las habitaciones y pudo levantarse, estaba sudorosa en la cama, su respiración estaba absolutamente acelerada, aún sentía en su piel el contacto con ese encuentro, estaba claro que solo era un sueño o su peor pesadilla.

Había soñado ese contacto maravilloso con Akira Sendoh sacudió la cabeza para borrarlo de su mente, Mitsui había sentido ese grito se asustó era de día y no había relación con su miedo a la oscuridad, trato de pararse rápidamente pero aún le dolía todo, igual llegó de unos minutos a la habitación de su novia.

Ella apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas, le pregunto que pasaba- Isabella tuviste una pesadilla-

Ella le miró sorprendida y esa expresión de su rostro le sorprendió, no era de miedo sino que como que algo ocultaba, y tuvo una pequeña mala impresión.

Isabella aún no podía digerir todo lo ocurrido observó a Mitsui y supo que debía ocultar todo ese beso y lo que había soñado recién -bajó la vista avergonzada-

- si disculpa por asustarte soñé feo.

Mitsui le sonrió y aún un tanto cojeando se acercó a la cama le dolía aún un golpe que Akira le había dado debajo de una costilla, ella le abrió la cama y se acurrucó en sus brazos, Hisashi le beso la frente y dijo suavemente -te amo- y ella respondió con un -yo también-.

los ojos se la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzaron a caer, Mitsui los sintió en sus brazos alarmado le preguntó - que te pasa Isabella-

Ella le respondió solo lo que no le haría daño

- no quiero que nunca más hagas esa estupidez de golpear a alguien por celos, mira como estás si Kaede no hubiera llegado podrías haber quedado seriamente herido y todo lo que lo hemos sacrificado se vendría al suelo, por favor Hisashi nunca más-

Mitsui le acarició haciéndola estremecer

- lo prometo, por nuestro amor Isabella nunca más actuaré así, ni siquiera con ese idiota

Isabella cerró los ojos y pensó Akira Sendoh como pudiste meterte en mi corazón tan rápido, porque me haces dudar de mi amor.

Ambos jóvenes se durmieron nuevamente sin pensar en nada más, pero Isabella desde ese día comenzó a debatirse entre ese amor que sentía por Mitsui que se mantenía como el primer día y esa necesidad de volver nuevamente a Akira, habían pasado algunas semanas y Sendoh no había vuelto aparecerse por el restaurante, le carcomía el alma pensar que él había abandonado tener algo con ella por la paliza que le había dado Mitsui, pero a penas terminaba de pensar en eso la culpa la carcomía más, se volvió un tanto silenciosa y aunque su cambio fue muy sutil, y Mitsui pensó a que debía tener relación con todo el trabajo que estaba realizando y no pensó en nada malo.

Pero el que si se había dado cuenta de ese cambio fue Kaede le preocupó la escasez de sus palabras y como buen observador que era, había notado que ahora no miraba a los ojos sino que trataba de ocultar tu mirada como escondiendo algo, y se alarmo demasiado pensando que quizás sería él el causante de ese alejamiento.

Preocupado por esa actitud decidió hablarle, esa tarde antes de que se fuera a su trabajo la espero fuera de su sala y le hablo a penas le vio aparecer.

- Isabella puedo conversar un poco contigo

Ella bajo la mirada de manera evidente y apretó los libros que llevaba en la mano y agregó en voz baja- tengo que trabajar-

Kaede insistió - solo un momento no te quitaré tiempo- Ella accedió sin mirarlo, eso preocupo más al chico de ojos azules, una idea le atravesó la mente quizás ella le rehuía para no lastimarlo había sido tan obvio lo que él sentía por ella, que se había dado cuenta y por fidelidad con Mitsui no quería compartir más con él, ese sentimiento casi le partió el corazón - no quería perderla por nada del mundo-

En un rincón apartado le hablo, su corazón casi desesperado por una respuesta que imploraba no fuera lo que le atormentaba.

- Isabella te paso algo te noto un tanto cambiada

- no nada, estoy solo un tanto cansada

- de verdad, puedes ser sincera conmigo

- yo...no...de verdad...creo que me esta costando las cosas más- le sonrió pero sus ojos denotaban que no había dicho toda la verdad.

Rukawa se dio cuenta que no obtendría la verdad y le dijo- bueno, cuídate- comenzó a darse vuelta pero al dar unos pasos le dijo- sabes tu eres mi mejor amiga y eso es bastante para mi.

Isabella le sonrió ahora más relajada y le dijo- Kaede aún no entiendo lo que me está pasando pero creo que cuando lo tenga claro serás el primero en saberlo-

Rukawa se despidió con la mano y se fue el gimnasio mientras caminaba sintió que su alma ahora estaba más tranquila porque estaba seguro que él no tenía nada que ver con ese cambio.

Isabella apresuró su ritmo y cerró los ojos, aunque Kaede se había convertido en su principal confidente y aunque notaba que él estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que mientras su corazón no le diera una respuesta no podía hablar de eso.

Llego como siempre puntual a su trabajo y en donde prácticamente no pudo pensar en otro cosa, el local estaba absolutamente lleno y las horas pasaron más que rápido se sorprendió cuando su jefe le dijo que era su tiempo de descanso, en ese momento sintió todo el trabajo que había realizado en sus hombros.

Salió por la puerta trasera ahí normalmente salían algunos empleados a fumar y se sentó en un cajón, cerró los ojos para no pensar en nada, pero el ruido de una lata que fue pisada le sobresalto, se puso de pie y miró donde el ruido provenía, la figura del alto muchacho le hizo retroceder un paso chocando con la pared.

Su voz sonó como un susurró - Akira-

El le sonrió era tan hermoso verla de nuevo y era evidente que ella también se estremecía al verlo

- Isabella quiero preguntarte algo

Ella cerró los ojos esa voz le embriagaba trato de moverse a la puerta pero Akira se acercó hasta ella impidiéndole el paso con sus dos brazos, Isabella le imploró- déjame ir-

- respóndeme mi pregunta primero y te dejo ir

- que quieres saber

- porque volviste al callejón, porque me besaste.

yo no lo sé

Lo sabes, fue la respuesta de Akira, Isabella sintió la respiración tan cerca del joven que se llevó la mano a la boca para contener sus sentimientos

Lo sabes, pero tienes miedo de reconocerlo por eso volviste me costó entenderlo además estuve algunas semanas en el hospital.

Isabella le miró era obvio si Mitsui había quedado herido lo de Akira era mucho más grave

- lo siento

espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión

yo ...no puedo...por favor...

por favor que, no te pido que lo dejes, sólo déjame besarte yo ahora

yo no puedo traicionarlo- bajo la vista, porque el seguir mirando a esos ojos violetas tan cautivantes le harían cometer cualquier delito-

mírame a los ojos y dímelo

Ella no quiso levantar la mirada y las palabras que Akira pronunció le llenaron el alma

se que lo amas, lo sé cada vez que lo miras pero también se que con ese beso me dejaste entrar a tu corazón no lo merezco lo sé, eres un ángel pero acepto tus condiciones, acepto mendigar tu cariño, sólo aunque sean algunas horas y que cada vez vuelvas a él, a pesar de eso, lo tomo, no quiero convertirme en tu amigo, sino que en tu amante aunque no me quieras como a él, por favor déjame estar conmigo, no te pido nada sólo un poco de tu calor.

Isabella le miró sorprendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que rodaron por su mejilla y cerrando los ojos le dijo- yo también quiero estar contigo

Akira sonrió y se acercó lentamente casi como fuera una agonía seguir separado de ella y le beso, y para Isabella fue mejor que ese sueño, la atrajo a su cuerpo presionándolo como si en el mundo no existiera nada más.

Otro capitulo decirles que me perdonen por la demora pero he estado un tanto deprimida porque nadie me ponía reviews es que ando sensible, espero que les guste este capi creo, con mucho cariño para todas las que me han apoyado y espero no dejarlas votadas tanto tiempo

_**A contestar el reviews**_

_**Masg: Que me has dejado con el nivel de felicidad máximo gracias por todos tus comentarios, si he trato de darle el espacio que se merece a mi querido Hisashito es mi jugador favorito y concuerdo tambien como tu que hay bastante fics yaoi (algunos increbles de buenos) pero faltan hetero, espero que salgan más ahora, respecto al estilo yo creo que tanto libro y película que he leído me ha influenciado pero decirte que soy latina (especialmente de chile) no se si sirve eso para que me entiendas y gracias por creer en los personajes es lo que buscaba trate muchas vueltas para crear a Isabella no quería que fuera una warrior pero que tuviera energia y mi pregunta donde esta publicado tu fics acá o en otro lado mira que no lo encontrado, si tienes tiempo checa mis otras historias ya tengo una terminada tambien son hetero, como dije no soy escritora yaoi, espero poder hablar contigo otra vez, gracias y un abrazo tremendo.**_

_**Sole: Que me convierto en tu mejor amiga ya, porque tienes demasiadas ideas buenas, ha ver si me escribes en detalle otros comentarios y espero que no me odies por este capi**_

_**Padme: primero VUELVE AL FORO que te extraño mira que justo estaba convaleciente cuando te juiste (mira que me operaron de apendicitis) y espero que te guste y demas que sabes que Sendoh es también mi debilidad, besos y abrazos.**_


	12. Un error de los grandes

**Capitulo 12: Tradición a la atardecer**

En ese callejón Isabella y Akira se besaron hasta que ella tuvo que entrar de vuelta su trabajo, Sendoh le dejo ir obligado porque no quería soltarla de sus brazos, aun emocionado por lo recién vivido le pidió que mañana pidiera permiso por un rato más le quería tener todo el tiempo posible, aunque sabía que Isabella le entregaba su cuerpo pero aún pensaba y amaba a Hisashi Mitsui.

Isabella cerró la puerta su corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de salirse se apoyo un poco en la pared, estaba casi embriagada de amor, comenzó atender las mesas sin ni siquiera saber mucho que estaba haciendo y cuando termino su turno camino por inercia a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Hisashi en la cocina, preparando la cena, el joven le sonrió diciendo –hola amor- ella camino a su lado justo cuando le ofreció en una cuchara un poco de salsa y le interrogo como le estaba quedando.

Isabella trato se sonreírle y solo agregó –rica, y se acerco a su espalda rodeándolo para luego abrazarle con fuerza y permaneció un momento lo que causo el más sincero comentario de michy- me encanta que seas demostrativa y no sea yo quien siempre te diga las cosas-

La chica apoyo su rostro en su cuello y le dijo casi con un susurro- te amo no lo olvides- Hisashi respondió con un yo también mientras le decía

-de seguro que estas candadísima porque no te acuestas y yo llevo la cena para la cama- ella asistió con un cabeza y cuando comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, Michy la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo riendo

- con ese ritmo llegamos mañana no me digas que ahora te quedaras dormida caminando como Rukawa

Ella no dijo nada y mientras se ponía su pijama su mente digirió todo aún no entendía sus sentimientos, le partía el alma lo que sentía por ambos por un lado estaba siguiendo lo que el corazón le dictaba pero por otro lado su conciencia le decía que estaba traicionando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que tarde o temprano debería pagar ese precio, pero por ahora jugaría con fuego hasta que se quemara.

Comenzó con su doble vida desde el otro día pidió un turno más corto en su trabajo para estar con Sendoh, quien desde hace más de media hora le esperaba fuera del local en un rincón para no ser tan obvio y cuando le vio salir le sonrió tan ampliamente por solía hacerlo.

- hola ángel…te ves maravillosa hoy día- fue el halago que quiso decir

- Gracias….

- supongo que tienes poco tiempo

- La verdad es que pedí medio turno de acá en adelante

- Para estar conmigo- Akira se sintió más que halagado- vamos mi departamento esta cerca- y le estiro la mano

Isabella le siguió como si fuera una orden a penas a dos cuadras de Danny's estaba el piso de Akira era un departamento bastante grande para un chico de preparatoria y al entrar noto que era obvió que él era de una familia de dinero.

Akira le ofreció algo para beber pero ella no quiso nada, se quedaron mirando frente a frente y Sendoh le dijo- si te quieres ir la puerta esta abierta, yo no quiero que estés a la fuerza

Ella cruzo los brazos y le dijo- lo sé pero no puedo dejar de sentirme que estoy traicionando a Hisashi, sabes que es así

Akira suavizó su mirada y le dijo – si lo sé lo comprendo, y para tratar de distender el ambiente le dijo- quieres ver una película o escuchar música lo que tu quieras y sonriendo le dijo no tenemos que hacer nada….. mas

- no lo sé lo que tu quieras

Sendoh se quedo un silencio un momento y luego le dijo

- te puedo preguntar algo

- claro

- Mitsui fue tu primer novio

- si

- realmente es alguien con suerte

- yo también aunque este haciendo esto fue la respuesta de la chica

- no digas eso- Akira se acercó a ella y le abrazó – no pienses eso, por favor, no quiero que sientas que estas haciendo algo malo por favor.

Isabella se aferró a sus brazos su mente ahora solo pensaba en ese calido cariño que la llenaba, Sendoh sintió que ella ahora estaba más tranquila y quizás sin pensarlo demasiado le dijo –te amo-

La chica se sorprendió y levanto la vista encontrándose con esos ojos violentas emocionados que le observaban dulcemente, quería contestar pero antes que pudiera abrir su boca le dijo- no tienes que decir nada que aún no sientas, puedo darme perfectamente de lo que pasa en tu corazón-

Sendoh se acercó hasta su boca y lo beso, ese maravilloso sabor a frutillas le embargó, siguió besándola hasta casi perder el aliento, Isabella había perdido su voluntad hace rato y cuando sintió que Akira la cargaba en sus brazos supo que lo ocurriría después.

La chica se entregó sin pensar, sin que la razón se interpusiera sabía que si lo hacia seria terrible por su conciencia, Akira le amo durante las dos horas y medias que tenía de tiempo llevándola al limite de sus fuerzas y de su capacidad de amar.

Al terminar le beso y abrazo delicadamente y Akira le pregunto

-gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida, tienes que irte ahora?

Ella escondió su cara en el pecho de Akira y le dijo- si lo sabes-

-si, pero no perdía nada con preguntar

Isabella le sonrió y arreglo su pelo que comenzaba a rendirse a la fuerza de la gravedad – te verías bien con el pelo normal

-me gusta mi estilo además el pelirrojo de Sakuragi no podría llamarme mas puercoespín.

La chica supo que era verdad, Isabella miró la hora y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse, Akira le miró embobado era tan perfecta con tanta magia que no podía creer que recién la había tenido en sus brazos.

- Isabella no quiero que lo interpretes mal esto….pero como te la vas arreglar en casa por lo del dinero, supongo que trabajas por eso.

Ella se sentó en la cama y le contó a Akira lo que había pasado con su padre y su pensión y lo que había ocurrido con Mitsui y como ella se había puesto a trabajar para que el sueño de él se cumpliera.

- ahhh por eso están trabajando…. por favor déjame ayudarte dijiste que ahora tomaste medio turno deja entregarte ese dinero, no quiero comprarme ni nada por favor

- ahora lo sé pero… no quiero molestar

- jamás solo me haces más feliz ayudarte, lo entiendes?

- si mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora

- yo te esperaré

Isabella se acercó a su boca y le beso diciendo – hasta mañana- mientras Isabella comenzaba su turno en el local, Akira se estiraba en su cama, el olor a frutillas lo embargaba haciéndole a su alma casi salirse de su pecho, recordó cada beso, cada caricia y se durmió pensando en eso.

Al llegar a su casa Isabella vio que hisashi estaba estudiando se acercó a él con su mejor cara y le deseo buenas noches, Michy le invitó a que comieran algo pero ella agregó- sabes me gustaría bañarme, estoy un tanto cansada y quiero relajarme , de ahí comemos-

Subió al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha, al desnudarse pudo sentir en su piel su aroma como podía ser tan cínica, se arrodillo en el baño y lloró desconsoladamente, era verdaderamente una maldita al hacerle eso a Mitsui, pero con solo hacer el amor una vez con Sendoh le bastó para saber que el era como una droga que no podía dejarle.

Mitsui se extraño por su demora, pero cuando subió ella bajaba con una bata, le sonrió y le dijo

- sabes que todo esto que haces por mi lo tengo dentro de mis recuerdos más queridos nunca nadie me ha querido así

Ella le abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho- no digas eso amor-

- eres mi inspiración esta vez ganaremos el campeonato nacional, como sea y yo entrare a la universidad solo faltan algunos meses y se cumplió nuestro sueño y ahí no tendrías que trabajar.

La chica no podía levantar la cara y bajo a cenar sin tratar de demostrar lo que la acongojaba.

Tardes de pasión absoluta con Akira para después volver a los brazos de Mitsui en las noches, a pesar que ahora todo lo que sentía le llenaban absolutamente su alma sabía que en algún momento le pasaría la cuenta.

Si pensaba que los primeros dos meses que estuvo con Akira solo llegaba a su lado por la pasión que le había entregado ahora sabía que su corazón había cambiado de opinión y le reconocía y amaba tal como Hisashi, sabía que no podía ser correcto no podía mentir así pero esa tarde en los brazos de Akira se lo dijo, había llegado al cielo recientemente junto a él y cuando depositaba su cabeza en el hombro le dijo esas tres palabras que Akira soñaba aún con escuchar- te amo Akira-

Sendoh le miró a los ojos no cabía de felicidad por lo recién dicho- no sabes cuanto soñé esto yo te amo Isabella.

- Akira mi dulce amor de ojos violetas que vamos hacer con esto

Sendoh sintió miedo a que se refería

- que quieres decir

- te amor pero también a él, no puedo dejarlo pero quiero estar contigo más tiempo despertar a tu lado y convivir juntos

- yo también- Akira su corazón le latía con más fuerza diciéndole tendrás que jugártela con todo para quedarte con ella.

- Después que acabe el torneo del estado hablaré con Hisashi

- no por favor, puede reaccionar mal… no quiero que te lastime

Isabella le sonrió claro lo único que conocía Sendoh de Mitsui era su lado violento.

- Se que no es así, pero necesito aclararme todo se lo merece, tu sabias las condiciones en cambio Hisashi solo ha sido engañado

Akira le abrazo – por favor pase lo que pase no me saques de tu vida- ella acarició su rostro – no Akira eso no lo haré-

- solo te pido unos días para aclararme, en dos semanas volveré a tu lado lo prometo

- pero falta mucho dos semanas sin ti

- por favor Akira, necesito hablarlo con calma no puedo seguir manteniendo esta situación es demasiado, por favor.

-esta bien, lo entiendo te esperare.

Isabella se levanto de la cama y termino de vestirse para irse y cuando estaba lista se acerco a su lado y le dijo.

- Me voy amor, estoy lista que te vaya bien en el torneo espero que puedas ir a las nacionales

- yo también –la chica volvió a besarlo- cuídate por favor

Akira durante esa semanas solo se concentro en entrenar más duro, quería también ir a las nacionales, era su última oportunidad.

Los días pasaban e Isabella sabia que pronto debería hablar con su novio, pero Hisashi estaba tan concentrado en sus entrenamientos que no noto el nerviosismo de ella, la acompaño al partido y en el cuadrangular cuando noto que Akira también estaba en su corazón se sobresalto por ambos.

El partido del día anterior esa entre Kainan y Ryonan y los integrantes de Shohoku se sorprendieron al ver que por primera vez en la vida después de 18 años, el eterno campeón había caído, Akira realmente estaba feliz su sueño estaba muy pronto a cumplirse.

Cuando termino el partido Akira no pudo dejar de mirar a la galería, ahí estaba ella su musa acompañados por los jugadores de Shohoku y aunque Hisashi estaba a su lado no sintió celos, ahora él también estaba en su vida.

Después de esa partido Shohoku entró a jugar con Takezato el nuevo equipo revelación del estado, pero Shohoku estaba tan consolidado que no le dejo opción era claro que era el equipo que se convertiría en el principal club para ganar las nacionales.

Hisashi se despidió de Isabella ella le sonrió diciendo- suerte cariño-

Shohoku gano todos sus partidos consolidándose como el mejor del estado y Ryonan como el segundo, cuando ambos equipos se enfrentaron se noto en el ambiente que el odio hacia Akira Sendoh se había incrementado si antes Hanamichi y Kaede lo único que quería era ganarle, ahora había una tensión de celos y recelo que era evidente para todos.

Mitsui y Rukawa provocaron a Sendoh durante todo el juego, especialmente Kaede que por primera vez había cometido dos faltas en su contra.

Por su parte Akira nunca calló en su juego, los evito lo más posible sabía que no podía seguirles la corriente, además Isabella le había pedido que no los provocará, fue tal su estrategia de evitarlos que ni siquiera los miro.

Estaba convencido que si veía a Hisashi a los ojos, demostraría su estado de felicidad y todo se convertiría en una tragedia griega y por el amor que le tenía a Isabella no quería que pasara nada malo.

Al terminar el encuentro a favor de Shohoku por siente puntos los jugadores se acercaron al medio de la cancha y se saludaron, Akira a pesar de esa derrota estaba feliz también iba a las nacionales y sabía que su vida ahora más que nunca comenzaba a enderezarse.

Los festejos por ese excelente resultado hicieron a Isabella olvidarse un tanto de lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese lunes llegó temprano del Danny's para hablar con Hisashi debía contarle todo, aunque sabía que era muy probable que los perdiera.

Lo espero sentada en el comedor, pero Mitsui más que nunca llego tarde al verla en el comedor le dijo- lo siento amor, tuve que ir con un profesor para unas cartas de recomendación que me pidieron para la universidad, se me hizo tarde, disculpa ya cenaste-

- si

- yo también, ahhh estoy tan cansado la practica me dejo muerto, Ryota es peor que Akagi.

- yo quería conversar contigo

- ahhh puede ser mañana

- pero........

- mañana mejor ahora no te pondría 100 por ciento atención, te parece princesa – y le sonrió – me voy a tomar un baño y estor listo

Isabella se quedo en el comedor, sin poder decir todo lo que esperaba tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que esto le costaría más de lo que esperaba. Lo que no sabía la chica era que su querido Hisashi su rebelde favorito se enteraría de lo que quería decirle de la peor manera

Primero una explicación me ha costado mucho continuar esta fics debo reconocer que lo tenía un tanto botado, los reviews que me dejaron han vuelto darme las ganas de terminar, muchas gracias.

Ahora a contestar los reviews

Lex: has sido junto a cotehio quien me animo para continuarlo, demas esta decir que he leído los reviews, pero me faltaba ese impulso sabes ademas mi salud no ha estado muy bien, esta tendinitis me ha hecho dejar de lado lo que más me gusta escribir, respecto a la historia debo confesarte algo mitsui siempre ha sido mi favorito pero también tengo un especial cariño a Akira y no se como pero cada día soporto más a Rukawa (creo que me estoy enfermando) jajajajaja gracias

Cotehio como puedes ver lo seguí, espero que no mueras y puedas leer el final….aunque siendo sincera creo que queda tiempo esto se complicará mucho, no les conte pero todo este tiempo he seguido escribiendo en un cuaderno y ahora lucho por pasarlo en limpio…. Gracias has sido una verdadera inspiración.

Kart: espero ya no ser una criminal aunque si me hubieras dicho rebelde lo aceptaria (tengo un michy en mi corazón) y te anunció que voy a poner otra historia que tenía en el baul pronto, y ya ves Isabella se rindió a Sendoh pero vamos quien no?

Sergio: Esto ha sido más difícil para mi, hacer sufrir a Michy ha sido demasiado mientras no me venga a retar en persona lo seguiré haciendo, gracias

Izumi: muchas gracias por tus palabras y te entiendo es lo que me pasaba aunque se que hay muy pero muy buenos fics yaoi tambien quería leer buenos fics de historias distintas de Slam con un poco de romance….bueno respecto a las inseguridades de Isabella creo que es una chica en una situación complicada, que quizás se sienta perdida y con tanto chico guapo cualquiera se confunde, de todas manera te anotaré en la lista de suplentes, con quien te dejo anotada con Sendoh o Rukawa y respecto a tu ultima pregunta no descartes nada, estoy muy confundida

Si me falto alguien más muchas disculpas contestaré todo la próxima semana, gracias nuevamente y que les haya gustado


	13. Traición Al Atardecer

Capitulo 13: Traición a la atardecer

Habían pasado una semana y dos días que no había estado en el departamento de Akira, y no podía dejar de extrañarlo, mientras el equipo de Shohoku terminó antes la práctica, el profesor había insistido en que no se esforzaran tanto.

Mitsui lo tomó como una excelente oportunidad para ir a buscar a su novia, y se encaminó hacia el restaurante a Kaede le llamó la atención que no se fuera a casa y le hablo.

a donde vas Mitsui?

Voy a buscar a Isabella, aún le un rato para salir

Te molesta si te acompaño, tengo ganas de comer

No para nada

Quieres comer algo? …. Te invito

De verdad

Claro

Vamos entonces

Caminaron en silencio un momento, pero Kaede no pudo dejar de preguntar

quizás Mitsui no sea mi problema, pero he encontrado que en estos últimos meses Isabella esta un tanto distinta, lo has notado?

Tu crees… no….bueno ha cambiado pero supongo que es por el trabajo, esta más madura yo la noto cansada, pero espero revertir pronto eso

Kaede la miró y dijo en voz baja- espero que tengas razón-

Rukawa no seas tan pesimista, lo que pasa es que también ahora estamos más maduros

Mitsui le sonrió era obvio que Isabella por todo lo que estaba haciendo tenía menos tiempo para Rukawa y él lo notaba, además de saber que le afectaba pero era poco lo que podía hacer.

Cuando llegaron a Danny's miraron buscando a Isabella pero no lo encontraron, se acercaron a una de las meseras

disculpa, Isabella se fue a casa

Isabella, no ella esta en su descanso, tu eres su novio cierto?

Hisashi no pudo dejar de ponerse colorado –si- afirmó

ella normalmente descansa en la bodega, puedes entrar por el callejón de al lado, acaba de salir.

Gracias, oye Rukawa me acompañas o te quedas en la mesa

Te acompaño, quiero saludarla

Vamos

Ambos salieron al callejón, caminando en silencio pero lo que vieron les congelo, el alma, el corazón y su cuerpo.

Isabella estaba siendo besada apasionadamente por Akira Sendoh, le apoyaba contra la pared y le recorría su espalda haciéndola estremecer, ella le respondía atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados concentrados absolutamente en el beso.

Entre besos, ella le habló

suponía que no podrías cumplir tu palabra, porque viniste hoy te pedí tiempo…

no me pude aguantar…. Una semana y dos días sin tenerte es como una eternidad, amor mío

tramposo, sabes lo que provoca en mi

Akira le sonrió y le dejó sutilmente- tengo una pequeña impresión, no has hablado todavía con él cierto?

No, pero tengo que hacerlo, lo sabes debo ser sincera con él.

Hisashi pudo salir de su impresión, su corazón sangraba y sus palabras sonaron con un profundo desprecio

si estamos siendo sinceros porque no empezamos de inmediato

Isabella y Akira se separaron y vieron como esos dos hombres lo miraban desilusionados, pero sobre todo con odio y dolor – sus ojos lo denotaban- sólo una palabra traición

Akira le protegió con su cuerpo no dejaría que le hicieran nada, Isabella se retiro unos metros de él y bajo la vista avergonzada, la habían visto traicionando a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

no me digas que de esto era lo que querías hablarme Isabella, que te estabas metiendo con otro tipo, como pudiste, siempre dijiste, ni un secreto, ni una mentira pero al final eres más traicionera que todos.

Akira tenso sus músculos- no dejaría que le hicieran nada-

desde cuando me traicionas, dímelo!!!!!!!!

Hisashi no pudo aguantar más el dolor sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

lo amas, por eso te has alejado de mi

Isabella también comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerle sufrir pero no podía ocultar nada

como te amo a ti

Hisashi le miró sorprendido que quería tenerlos a los dos

eso no es normal, no sabes lo que sientes, como puedes amarlos a los dos

yo no puedo elegir

tienes que hacerlo, yo no te compartiré con nadie o eres mía o de nadie

yo…..no puedo perderte

¡!!!!!!NOOOOO!!!!!!! no soy tu segunda opción, si sigues con él, lo nuestro se acabo, decide ahora

no puedo dejarlo

Hisashi retrocedió un metro le dolió esa respuesta, aún pensaba que podía perdonarla la amaba tanto que daba lo mismo si ella le aseguraba que se quedaba con él.

entonces esta todo dicho…. Ahhh sólo tengo una pregunta

Isabella cerró los ojos sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, era su culpa, pero no quería que le dijera palabras llenas de dolor

has estado trabajando medio tiempo cierto?

Si

Era lógico, sino no podrías haber tenido tiempo para revolcarte con este idiota…. Que ironía dejaste que al final te comprará, espero que te haya pagado bien

Akira se acercó diciendo – no te voy a permitir- Kaede que había escuchado todo con la cabeza gacha, para no demostrar su dolor le dijo – no, déjalo así, tu ganaste Sendoh-

Hisashi con el corazón destrozado le grito- no quiero volver a verte, mañana saca tus cosas de la casa y no vuelvas nunca más-

Hisahi salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Kaede aún seguía impidiendo el paso de Sendoh y no se pudo contener antes de seguir a Mitsui le golpeo en la boca del estomago dejando a la estrella de Ryonan en el piso.

Akira se quedó en el suelo y Rukawa antes de irse le grito- contento por dañar a todos aquellos que son felices bastardo-

Isabella se acercó hasta Akira y le atrajo protegiéndolo con sus brazos diciéndole – lo siento amor, lo siento-

Akira trato de sonreírle y le dijo- no Isabella esta es mi culpa, yo te estoy causando todo este mal, perdóname por meterme a tu vida a la fuerza, no quise lastimarte.

Ambos se abrazaron y cuando Akira se pudo levantar se fueron al departamento de Sendoh, comenzaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Isabella no podía ni siquiera llorar acompañaba a Sendoh en el departamento, Akira no había dicho prácticamente ni media palabra de los sucedido, le dolía verla así, había comprendido con cada día que pasaba que había empujado a Isabella a una ruleta sin vuelta y la culpa era cien por ciento de él.

La observó con dolor podía ella sobrevivir con parte de su amor, deseo con todo el corazón que así fuera.

Sin ni siquiera sacarse la ropa se tendieron en la cama, ella entrelazó sus manos y le dijo- bueno ya esta todo hecho… tenía la impresión que sería así-

así es, lo siento de verdad

Isabella lo miró dulcemente – lo sé, te repito que no es tu culpa

lo siento, no puedo dejar de decirlo, te amo

yo también

Mañana será un nuevo día, ya lo veras

Akira hizo el intento de apagar la luz pero ella le dijo

No la apagues, yo aún le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, yo…..- Isabella no pudo terminar la frase- los recuerdos la embargaron cerró los ojos, como podía decirle sobre las muchas noches cuando despertó con pesadillas cuando Mitsui la acurrucaba en sus brazos y que siempre él se preocupaba de dejarle la luz encendida, era su vigilante de su sueño, su guardián, su ángel.

Sendoh sin saber exactamente que estaba pensando lo entendió era obvio se había acordado de él, se acercó a su cuerpo y le dijo – no la apagaré duerme-

A pesar de lo nervioso, Sendoh pudo quedarse dormido muy pronto, Isabella lo observó tratando de olvidar todo, pero la conciencia le pesaba, el sentirle en sus brazos le llenaba parte del alma pero también le hacía sentirse sucia, Hisashi había tenido razón en sus palabras se había vendido.

Un nuevo capitulo primero pedir disculpas pero he tenido pocas ganas de escribir pero ahora me han vuelto, para ser fiel a mis lindas y maravillosas lectoras voy a poner fecha de publicación de los capitulos para que así sea como corresponde el capitulo 14: Una medida Desesperada será publicado el 6 de julio 2009.

Ahora a contestar los reviews

Trini-Si: tremendo comentario me han encantado las hipótesis y luego que las has planteado me ha quedado la duda respecto a que quizás mi inconsciente me está traicionando y seguramente tengo mi lado boyerista jajajajajaja, bueno espero que con este capi quedes más contenta respecto a que estoy continuando la historia pero seguramente me querrás matar por hacer sufrir a mi lindo Michy, demás esta decirte que pucha no siempre trato mal a michy y que seguramente será recompensado por todo, TODO, michy será pandillero pero no ladrón osea esta desprestigiado el cabro pero todo tiene limite, jajajajja. Espero que no me odies tanto con este capi saludinis.

Nodame: muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegó mucho con que te haya gustado esa es la idea y espero que te guste este capi, respecto a lindo Sendoh creo que él es irresistible, (no le cuenten a michy porque me reta)

Usagi: Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo esta con harto drama pobre michy se que sufre pero bueno la culpa es de Isabella que se fija en otros jajajajajaja y respecto a tu teoria uuhhhhhh estoy dandole vuelta espero dejar a todos contentos

Mapachita: gracias, gracias gracias, osea que tremenda capacidad de lectura leerse toda esta sabana de un paraguazo es incredible, que bueno que te haya gustado también creo que mitsui es rico, guachon, delicioso y otros adjetivos varios, espero que este mejor la puntuación a veces me entusiasmo, saludinis.


End file.
